Trinidad de Sangre
by HanelBlumaTanu
Summary: La guerra había cesado casi por completo luego que Lucían falleciera. Solo era tiempo para que La horda Lycan se extinguiera por la fuerte batalla. La victoria se respira en el aire. Asami, Korra, Lin, Kya y Kuvira se ven envueltas en una aventura de venganzas para sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de caos, ¿podrán alejar el odio o se consumirán en él?
1. Luna y sangre

Luna y Sangre

 **Capitulo 1**

Solo era una misión de reconocimiento, la cual tenían que inspeccionar una zona deshabitada.

Últimamente se habían reportado cuerpos flotando en el rio o en zonas que la gente pasara regularmente. Al llevarlos para analizar su causa de muerte al anfiteatro. Los forenses veían que los signos cadavéricos estaban presentes menos la lividece calavérica y la hipostasias, la cual era una cuestión importante, que pasaba con la sangre? Aun si había una lesión cutánea, se quedaba en los órganos internos produciendo los signos, pero en estos casos no.

Los Forenses siguieron clasificando sus lesiones: primero en su aspecto Médico legal. Las cuales daban señas de dolosas y culposas. De ahí su terminación de su Morfología, muchos o todos los cuerpos tenían lesiones, contusiones, golpes y choques en diferentes niveles, de igual manera mencionaron que a los cuerpos tenían signos de falta de sangre en su cuerpo, ya que presentaba Apergaminamiento en la piel, esta parecía solo un saco de huesos, que puede traducirse como Equimosis, alrededor de esta presentaba hematoma, haciendo un Scalp a los tejidos separando o arrancando una porción de la piel.

Dado a la investigación en curso los cadáveres los que estaban a fuera del cauce de los ríos podían ver a simple vista la perdida de liquido por los fenómenos físicos de evaporación e irradiación que sufre el cuerpo por estar a la intemperie, podía verse la pérdida de peso y las modificaciones cutáneas y oculares. Los cadáveres que estaban dentro de los ríos estaban en estado de descomposición, muchos de las pruebas se habían perdido.

Aun cuando las primeras impresiones eran que murieron desde hace mucho tiempo ya sea por los elementos del medio ambiente o los depredadores.

Lo más desconcertante era cuando se mandaban el Adn para analizar y tratar de identificar a los cadáveres. Veían un patrón de los desaparecidos, no tenían ni medio año. Claro que muchos intentaron colocar explicaciones sobre la porosidad del suelo o el clima que habían estado los cuerpos. Los animales carroñeros. No querían pensar en la explicación más lógica pero fantástica pero posiblemente la única que muchos podían pensar.

El Estalmotologo forense dictamino que en la zona el cuello entre otras zonas del cuerpo de muchas de las victimas podía verse marcas con apariencia de mordedura; había advertido a sus colegas que las zonas no debían lavarse hasta que se cumplieran los pasos de conservación. Ya que este tipo de huellas podían revelar las características de uno o más dientes o la dentadura completa si la había, al momento de ser mordidos se podía obtener la huella en forma de herradura. Para identificar el animal carroñero.

Esto era parte del reporte forense. Gracias al equipo forense se pudo obtener los suficientes elementos para la investigación en el campo abierto. Era tiempo que los elementos más jóvenes aprendieran el oficio de investigar fuera de su área de control, además de solo realizar trabajo de laboratorio.

La Generala de División empleo parte de sus elementos más jóvenes para inspeccionar las zonas afectadas señaladas por mediáticamente por los investigadores forenses. Al observar en el mapa los puntos que se encontraron los restos podían verse patrones que llevaban a rodear una zona boscosa. En los mapas nuevos de la ciudad mencionaba que no había nada en el espacio. Mando a que investigaran los registros más antiguos, así que algunos fueron a pedir a la biblioteca de la ciudad los mapas de construcción más antiguos que tuvieran.

Como bien sabían la ciudad fue construida arriba de la antigua ciudad, lo que dejaba muchos cimientos se hubieran derrumbado o se actualizaran a lo largo del tiempo, eso dentro de una ciudad progresista; pero alrededor de ella, habían edificios o mansiones que no habían sido tocados, ni modificados de su entorno.

El hallazgo sucedió al observar con más esmero los mapas alejados de la zona centro, los jóvenes tenían ojo para encontrar puntos que sus colegas de más tiempo, les costaba o no tenían la paciencia para observar. Por eso La General de División necesitaba sangre nueva, nuevo enfoques para llevar a un mejor resultado.

En el transcurso de los movimientos por parte de la unidad, llegaron a un sendero en el podía verse una construcción antigua afueras de la ciudad. Una construcción de una mansión de muchos siglos atrás, tan antigua que no pensaban que estuvieran viviendo en ella por el peligro que se podría derrumbar o eso lo que se veía alrededor de ella al inspeccionarle. Por la zona y el clima la fachada se había vuelto oscura por fuera, los jardines se veían secos, mal cuidados, silvestres. Tanto los arbustos como el pasto y los arboles tenían tiempo que nadie veía a cuidarlos.

Para los investigadores era una inspección normal; ver la zona, recoger muestras, todos los datos básicos científicos, para eso tenían un permiso para llevar a cabo la investigación de la zona. La primera fase tenía que realizarlo por afuera de la propiedad, buscando senderos o brechas en las cuales, podían conducir a las zonas que se encontraron los cuerpos.

La General de División sabia que tenían que aprender analizar lo que pudo hacer sucedido antes de la muerte sospechosa de las victimas, debía anticiparse de como eran las vidas de ellas, y en el contorno de los sujetos en cuestión ver que situación podían haber vivido o amenazaban su existencia.

Parte de su equipo se había quedado en la base para buscar la diversidad de medios de comunicación que tenían, cuanta frecuencia usaban los teléfonos y quienes los mandaban, dentro de lo que se encontraron en sus residencias que tipo de vida llevaban y ante todo que fotos tenían. ¿Cuales eran sus hobbies?, ¿Qué tipo de lectura y que autores leían? ¿Había música o cantantes o actores favoritos?, las reuniones que iban. ¿Que tipo eran y que amigos frecuentaban? ¿Cuáles eran loso amigos cercanos y cuales esporádicos?

En la esfera elaborar, ¿Cual realmente eran las relaciones que tenían con sus jefes, y compañeros de trabajo? Tendrían preocupaciones alrededor de ellos?

Todo este trabajo les llevaría a sus reclutas mucho tiempo pero una excelente educación para el programa que estaba realizando con ellos, para adecuarlos al nuevo estándar que usarían en la milicia.

"Proteger y Servir"

Ante todo, era el propósito principal de esta división nueva en su campo militar, técnicos y especialistas investigadores, completos en su formación para las tareas diarias que tendrían que enfrentar en el futuro. Aun cuando tenían la presión de sus superiores para resultados rápidos, la realización de la investigación siempre tenía su tiempo. Esta era su primera misión en campo abierto.

La Generala de División se había hecho presente mientras el equipo estaba en el campo, ver cuales partes les andaba costando trabajo e instruirlos de la mejor forma. Realmente se sentía contenta con los resultados que la división mostraba en su investigación, las muestras, los informes detallados, mostraba el gran interés que tenían ellos para esta labor, había escogido correctamente a su equipo. Aunque realmente no era de muchas palabras, lo mostraba con hechos y reconocimientos dentro de la investigación en curso.

La milicia había agarrado el asunto cuando uno de sus elementos había desaparecido y fallecido de forma no natural. Por el informe de la policía solo mencionaba que habían realizado una investigación de muerte equivocas por hechos inconclusos. Lo que movió todas las alarmas de la Milicia era que no eran casos únicos, si no, que tenían múltiples victimas y la policía del lugar no estaba dándole prioridad al asunto. Termino con darle la autoridad a La Generala de División para su investigación y resultados de encontrar al culpable.

Cuando su división termino de recolectar evidencia en los sitios encontrados, una camioneta militar llevo la evidencia al cuartel y que los forenses empezaran su trabajo de análisis de esta forma podían comparar hallazgos medico legales con la información médica histórica del entorno. De esta forma podían reconstruir y evaluar los hechos con forme a las evidencias presentadas y recolectadas.

Algunos se quedaron a inspeccionar la propiedad. El equipo empezó a prepararse ya que no pensaban que hubiera luz en la propiedad y ante todo ver si era apto para entrar, ya que parecía que tenía estructuras en las paredes que estaban cuarteadas.

Como era nuevo el equipo Forense, la Generala de División Beifong iría con ellos, algunos soldados estarían en las proximidades de la Mansión, protegiendo de cualquier interferencia alterna. Solo esperaba la luz verde para entrar.

-Generala de División Beifong- Se aproximo La Teniente Suki hacia ella.- Nos han dado Luz verde para entrar, la casa es segura, para la próxima etapa.-

\- Muy bien Teniente Suki- _Su mirada se dirigió a los Cabos_ \- Procedan a entrar a la Mansión- _Los veía agarrar su instrumental forense_.- Procedan con precaución, no se confíen de los cimientos, si ven algún movimiento o derrumbe reportenlo y salgan inmediatamente. En unos momentos estaré inspeccionando sus avances.-

Todos entraron y dividieron el espacio para su análisis.

Los Cabos forenses Jet, Yue, Mei, y Haru se dividieron la Mansión, empezando su labor, colocaron algunas lámparas que eran alimentados por una batería independiente de la mansión. Cada uno con sus trajes completos, con las botas estándar del ejército, los guantes con el tapabocas correspondiente, todo en regla para no contaminar las pruebas. Se colocaron de igual forma unas cámaras para documentar toda la investigación. Todos estaban concentrados en su labor.

Jet se movió de su espacio, deseaba un cigarro por lo cual se alejo del grupo, fue a una de las habitaciones alejados de todos, vio una ventana la cual haría una ventilación perfecta para que no se quedara el humo en ella. El sabía que no era permitido salirse de sus espacios sin avisar, pero la ansiedad era mucha, posiblemente debía dejarlo. Desde que entro en la división forense de la milicia podía ver varios cuerpos con los problemas que generaba el cigarro, pero aun así ya era un adicto a la nicotina.

El podía ver el cielo desde la vista de la ventana, como dejaba de ser el cielo azul entrando el dorado para terminar siendo rojo. Sonreía con este pensamiento, ese momento se le llamaba la Última hora. La noche hacia su entrada triunfal, bajando la temperatura por la falta del sol, podía escucharse los animales nocturnos que salían a cazar su presa.

Jet termino su cigarro apagandolo con la misma cajetilla, de su ropa saco unos chicles para intentar ocultar el sabor del cigarro. Se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su puesto, cuando vio que una puerta estaba abierta, parecía la entrada del ático que muchas películas de terror antiguas ponían a las Mansiones. Como Cabo sabía que no podía asustarle nada, su entrenamiento le ayudaba a enfrentar toda clase de sucesos. Su ego superaba su prudencia. Con una lámpara que traía en su cinturón de herramientas, avanzo adentrándose al sótano. Se le hacía curioso que no hubiera lámpara en esta zona, cuando el anterior equipo tenía que haber colocado en todos los cuartos. Siguió bajando escalón por escalón podía sentir el cambio de temperatura en su piel aun con su traje.

Al llegar hasta el piso, empezó alumbrar todos los espacios donde llegaba la lámpara, pero parecía todo normal. Dio varios pasos fuera de la cercanía de la escalera, mirando una de las paredes; primero pensó que veía mal, lo cual fue acercándose, hasta que la luz dio en el entorno, había un agujero de gran tamaño en lo que antes era una pared. El piso se sintió pegajoso, a cada paso que daba podía sentir una textura rara bajo sus pies. Posiblemente tenia una filtración la casa y la tierra hacia que se volviera fangoso. O es la versión forense científica que deseaba el dar a lo que había en el sótano.

Dio otros pasos y bajo la lámpara para observar lo que estaba en el piso, ya que al caminar sintió en su zapato que se tomaba con algo.

Podía ver un cuerpo humano en toda la extensión a un lado de los restos, tirada estaba una lámpara, esto lo desconcertó, los demás elementos estaban en los cuartos de arriba y solo él había salido de la suya. Empezó a sentirse sumamente nervioso, sentía que la temperatura del cuarto elevaba su temperatura, lo que era lógicamente imposible. Miro nuevamente el cuarto para ver que hacía que aumentara la temperatura pero no se veía a simple vista solo se veía la oscuridad del cuarto, aunque se notaba más oscuro, de igualmente su mente decía que estaba exagerando, la oscuridad no podía hacerse más densa.

Volvió al cuerpo girándolo hacia él. Jet quedo pálido al instante que vio el rostro, podía estar equivocándose, aun así, el rostro mostraba desgarramiento de la piel en forma severa, su cara se había desfigurado por unas cortadas, pero aun así podía reconocerlo era el Sargento Primero Alexander del equipo que hace unas horas se llevo las muestras al laboratorio. El pánico se apodero de él al ver que parte de su cuerpo había sido desmembrado. Por inercia su cuerpo, quiso correr, pero el piso resbaloso le hizo caer, uno de sus guantes amortiguo su caída, vio su guante ayudándose con la lámpara vio que era sangre lo que estaba en el piso. Quiso levantarse y alumbrar a su alrededor, pero por algo la oscuridad no dejaba pasar la luz. Se empezó a levantar pero aun así estaba la oscuridad encima de el, en este momento su ritmo cardiaco ya estaba desbocado, su temperatura aumentaba haciéndolo sudar. Solo en su pensamiento lógico se veía destrozado por instinto de preservación. Hasta que escucho una aspiración, supo que no estaba solo, alumbro y aunque solo se veía oscuridad, esta se empezó a mover, hacia sus lados, parecía que se dividía.

Saco su arma, intentando señalar el peligro pero parecía que veía por todos lados, empezó a escuchar crujidos desde el techo, giro rápido con la pistola y la lámpara, dejándolo petrificado, ni en sus peores pesadillas podía pensar que algo así existiera.

Jet disparo en varias ocasiones hasta acabarse su cartucho, pero era demasiado tarde. La oscuridad termino engulléndolo escuchando como sus huesos se rompían y perforaban su piel. Gritando por el fuerte dolor, hasta que un zarpazo termino con su vida.

Desde afuera escucharon los disparos, varios de los soldados se reunieron en la puerta principal.

-Conmigo, búsqueda y rescate- _Generala de División Beifong mencionó_ _con autoridad_.- Vamos por nuestros muchachos.

Continuará...

Comentarios:

Gracias a Yuri Haru y a Karol RM, junto con Lobito Susurro Nocturno, por apoyarme en este proyecto. Besos y muchos saludos.


	2. Tiempos de paz

**Capitulo 2**

 ** _Algunas horas antes._**

Dentro de la Ciudad República las calles tenían mucho movimiento de las personas que pasaban a retirarse a sus casas, como en cualquier ciudad todos hacían sus vidas cotidianas, ir a la tienda por la cena, encargar algo a domicilio, la tarde empezaba a terminar.

Pasar tiempo con tu pareja o con familia que en momentos se volvía rutinario, pero siempre se agradecida la paz.

Caminando podía verse una figura encapuchada al paso de otras personas, aun estando rodeada se podía ver la soledad, ninguna de esas personas eran amigos o compañeros de trabajo, todas pasaban a su lado sin verle sin prestarle atención como siempre pasaba en la ciudad república.

Constantemente al salir se colocaba la sudadera gris azulada era una de sus predilectas, la capucha le cubría lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida entre la ciudad. Lo cotidiano era parte de la experiencia humana, si la gente no veía sorpresas podía acostumbrarse a todo. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, podía sentirse el fresco aire que daba el atardecer, veía entre los edificios la entrada de la luz en partes indicando el fin del día.

En una de las manos traía una bolsa del supermercado era algo para poder cenar en casa, que fácil es comprar las cosas ya que parecía que en cada esquina había una tiendita o un local que podía surtirte de lo que te antojara. No había escasees de comida dentro de la Ciudad República.

Había llegado a la calle donde todas las casas eran prácticamente iguales, mismo tamaño mismo grosor, lo suficiente para vivir cómoda una persona o dos. Pero muy incomodo si se quería tener hijos. Es un buen lugar, con árboles frondosos cuidados y atendidos dándole una armonía, si, es muy tranquilo buen lugar para vivir.

Saca sus llaves de los jeans, introduciéndolas en la cerradura se abrían sencillamente, al pasar volvió a cerrar con la misma llave. Se adentro hacia el comedor dejando la bolsa en la mesa, de ahí saco su contenido. La sudadera la coloco en el perchero quedándose con solo una playera sin mangas podía verse su torneado cuerpo. Arreglo la mesa para luego ir a la cocina, prendió instintivamente la luz, se coloco sus audífonos para escuchar la tonada que le ayudaba a aislarse del mundo exterior. Diana Krall con su melodiosa voz aterciopelada podía relajar en todo momento. Colocándose la bata de cocina, empezó a preparar la cena mientras tarareaba el ritmo.

Mientras estaba concentrada cocinando sintió unas manos agarrarle la cintura, ella dio un pequeño brinco al inesperado pero anhelado abrazo, sentía como su cuello era atacado por unos labios hambrientos dando mordiscos en su hombro al desplazarse. La música había jugado en su contra en ese momento al no sentir su proximidad. Una mano movió su cabello exponiendo la piel del cuello hacia la espalda, podía sentir un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo cuando sus besos se concentraban en una zona. Sus ojos se habían cerrado por las múltiples sensaciones que su cuerpo recibía.

La otra mano masajeaba su cadera adentrándose adentro de la playera un poco más hacia arriba y al centro de su cuerpo, dejo salir un gemido. Lo audífonos no le permitían escuchar a su acompañante ni podía escuchar su propia voz. Sus manos estaban ocupadas pero las dejo inmediatamente apagando la estufa para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes intensos. Los audífonos se deslizaron por su cuerpo para caer al suelo.

Agarro con sus manos el largo cabello oscuro mientras la mano intrusa tomaba uno de sus pechos dándole un masaje muy persuasivo, los labios se encontraron pidiendo…no… exigiendo sus suaves labios. Tanta era su exigencia de su ataque desenfrenado que ninguna de las partes quería ceder en los besos y caricias, las dos exigían, demandaban ser saciadas, no se dieron cuenta que en el movimiento de los cuerpos chocaron en la estufa, el fervor de lo recién preparado todavía estaba palpable, una de las manos se había recargado en una zona desafortunada.

Movió rápido su mano pero aun así el daño estaba hecho rompió el momento al moverse para ver la quemadura.

\- **Perdona, me deje llevar por tu fragancia** \- _La abrazo pasando sus brazos en la cadera-_ **Vamos a curar y luego serviré la cena**.- _Agarro delicadamente su mano._

Llevándole al baño para tratarle la quemadura con primeros auxilios, por lo que se veía era leve la quemadura en poco tiempo sanaría. Le coloco un vendaje sencillo para que la herida no fuera a infectarse en estos días.

 **-Listo, en unos días ya no abra ninguna marca, ve a la mesa, es tiempo que te apapache un poco** \- _Atrapo sus labios mientras le quitaba la bata para terminar la cena, dio una mirada viéndola caminar a la mesa_ _quedándose sentada_ \- **En serio, perdóname, pero sigue hablando conmigo, no te quedes callada.**

La joven mujer miro hacia la cocina podía verse sus intensos ojos azules con brillos dorados desde la distancia, suspiro profundamente.

- **Yo realmente no estoy enojada contigo… solo molesta conmigo por no poderme controlar** \- _Paso su mano por su cabello moviéndolo de un lado para otro, sintiendo una pulsada de dolor_ \- **auch-** _Volvió a ver a su acompañante cuando traía dos platos al comedor, colocándoles_ _en sus respectivos espacios que serian ocupados_.- **Vamos, cenemos tranquilamente**.

\- **Korra se que este tiempo ha sido duro, pero también podemos tener estos momentos de paz** \- _mirándole la mano_ \- **Tu sabes a lo que me refiero**.

 ** _-_** **Lo peor es que lo se, pero ten en cuenta que vivimos tranquilamente, realmente aprecio este tiempo créeme, solo que…** ** _-_** _Korra volvía a respirar sacando su frustración.-_ **Podría ser mejor, lo imaginas un tiempo mucho mejor, lo que hemos soñado está a nuestro alcance.**

 ** _\- Lo podremos lograr créeme-_** _La ojiverde agarraba su mano sana_ _ **.- Ahora a cenar.**_ **-** Después de la cena, hicieron la limpieza de los trastes así también no dejar nada tirado _. La ojiverde se dirigió al despacho dejando abierta la puerta, terminando de realizar algunas llamadas pendientes._

En este tiempo, Korra subió a la planta alta podía verse su figura asomada en la ventana todo estaba tranquilo. Cerró los ojos, algo la estaba intranquilizando, algo dentro de ella, sentía que esta parte de su vida terminaría.

Podía ver como su acompañante se dirigía al baño de la recamara, dejando a su paso varias partes de su ropa, Korra solo movía la cabeza, era algo muy típico. Empezó a recoger cada prenda de ropa, dejándola en el tambo de la ropa. Al enderezarse vio muy de cerca la piel blanca de su acompañante, su fuerza resaltaba en cada musculo solo con el pequeño esfuerzo, desde la cena todavía sentía la sensación en su cuerpo, todavía sentía los labios con pequeñas pulsadas de placer que le dejo la ojiverde. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, quedaron las dos enfrente de la otra.

Korra se quito la playera, dejándolo en el mismo lugar que todo la demás ropa al igual que sus jean azules, sus zapatos a un lado de la cesta. La ojiverde la condujo a la regadera, sintieron la caída del agua caliente pasando por su piel, cada una ayudaba a la otra a lavar varias partes cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo las caricias pasar por la suavidad que dejaba el agua. La temperatura corporal de las dos empezó a subía de tono, cuando pasaban más tiempo tocando sus partes más intimas, besando cada pedazo de piel en cada momento.

Al terminar y secarse se acercaron a la cama. Las dos ansiaban los momentos que pasaban juntas.

Korra sentía la piel de la ojiverde, suave, caliente por el agua del baño también por sus caricias. Su piel contrastaba con la de ella, confiaba completamente en la mujer que tenía enfrente, era amada y le amaba por completo. Sus caricias insaciables le dejaban sin aliento, ahora era tomada con más tranquilidad, pero mucho deseo de por medio. Sabía que el hambre que las dos sufrían tenía que saciarlo de una forma u otra.

Korra se quedo parada mientras la ojiverde se había sentado en la cama en esa posición empezó a besar sus pechos, empleando su lengua erizo los pezones de cada uno usando de igual forma sus con manos rodeándolos. Dándole sensaciones eléctricas que escapaban con los gemidos que salían de su boca, las manos de Korra se habían colocado en los hombros intentando sujetarse, cada oleada de placer parecía que le quitaba la energía de sus piernas, haciéndole difícil quedarse parada. Las manos pasaron a la cadera haciendo que la morena se acercara más la boca de su amante. Con un poco de fuerza ayudo que Korra abriera más las piernas, lo que hizo que se sujetara con más fuerza a sus hombros ya que casi se caía. La ojiverde empezó a besar el vientre de su morena desde su posición podía sentir la humedad de esta zona al pasar con las manos por los muslos, subiéndolos acariciando su trasero para pasar nuevamente a las piernas una y otra vez.

Estaba tan cerca del monte de Venus podía sentir que Korra se movía impaciente su cadera intentando que su piel quedara más cerca de sus labios. Levantaba sus ojos para ver la cara de su amante, era tan sexy verla sonrojada y jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

Sabiendo que no resistirían mas piernas más tiempo, la ojiverde empuja con sus manos el cuerpo de Korra tirándolas en la cama, este movimiento las había dejando en una posición más cómoda, la ojiverde en el punto exacto que deseaba y Korra arriba de ella. Korra quedo con sus rodillas en la cama haciendo un pequeño puente entre las dos; los fuertes brazos estaban ocupados sosteniendo su propio cuerpo. Claro que sorprendió a la morena pero al volver a empezar a usar sus labios su amante dejo que la intensidad la llevara a perderse en todas las sensaciones que sentía por el momento.

Hasta ahora los labios habían hecho la mayor parte del trabajo además de sus manos, lo que hizo sonreír a la ojiverde. Con sus manos la ojiverde hizo que bajara mas la cadera Korra de esta forma su lengua empezó a sentir los pliegues húmedos de su intimidad.

Solo en la noche se escuchaban los gemidos de Korra su propio cuerpo respondía a los movimientos impuestos por la ojiverde, sosteniendo inclusive con sus manos su cadera y llevando su ritmo de las dos. Podía sentir Korra que llegaba el orgasmo, sintiendo en su centro una pulsada de placer más fuerte que las otras pasando por todo su cuerpo tensando todos sus músculos. La morena se dejo caer de lado para que su amante pudiera moverse y ella pudiera respirar un poco más; su amante estaba de lado sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano al voltearse a verla, vio una sonrisa que abarcaba de lado a lado de su cara; Ese rostro que le encantaba pero también sabía que tenía mucho ego y lo demostraba con esa sonrisa de burlona.

Korra se coloco arriba del cuerpo desnudo de su amante besándola apasionadamente en sus labios, acariciando el cabello estaba completamente sedoso, percibía el aroma del jabón que momentos antes las dos habían usado. Korra jugó un rato con las sensaciones que su amante sentía, ella le gustaba que se levantara un poco para poder sentir su fuerte espalda. Sus piernas estaban a los lados. Dejando que su humedad la sintiera el cuerpo cálido que estaba debajo de ella.

Mientras movía su cadera sus manos se ocupaban de la espalda y los pechos de la ojiverde. Pero también sus labios se daban el gusto de morder el cuello caliente. Podía escuchar exclamar su nombre en cada gemido que lanzaba su deseosa compañía. Una de sus manos se deslizo entre los pliegues de su centro en un vaivén de sensaciones sintiendo escapar la humedad, jugó un poco mas y metió algunos dedos dentro de ella, vio como su espalda se tensaba un poco por la sensación que le estaba dando. Cada envestida sentía que deseaba volver a tomar el control, pero no le permitirá no en esta ocasión, agarrando sus dos manos, la acostó no permitiéndole moverse, aun así seguía entrando en ella una y otra vez. Sintió como se tensaba su cuerpo exclamando un gemido fuerte. Se quedo un rato sus dedos en la misma posición sintiendo las pulsadas de placer de su amante. Al salir de ella también libero las manos de ella, pudo sentir como la ojiverde se quejo por unos momentos moviendo su cuerpo pero volvió a su posición original unos segundos después. Se recostó a su lado recorriendo con sus dedos la piel que en esos momentos tenía una capa de sudor. Vio que su respiración se regulaba, las dos empezaron a dormir plácidamente. Abrazadas.

 _La habitación estaba con las luces apagadas, el silencio reinaba en todo el espacio. solo podía_ _escucharse las pausadas respiraciones de sus ocupantes. La ventana dejaba pasar la luz que daba La luna azul, brillando en su pleno resplandor. Dos cuerpos dormitaban plácidamente._

 _Cabo punta rinnn rinnn_

 _-_ **Si** -L _a voz femenina contestaba cortante- ¿_ **Que quiere y por que llama a esta hora?**

 ** _\- Necesitan venir la dirección es en La mansión abandonada, varios de los nuestros han sido eliminados-_** _contesto de igual manera la voz de un hombre entrado en años_ _ **.**_

 ** _-_** **Vamos inmediatamente** ** _-_** _Colgando inmediatamente_ _ **.**_ _Moviendo a su acompañante solo se escuchaba abajo de las sabanas varios gruñidos de protesta-_ _ **Korra tenemos que movernos ha pasado algo. Debemos acudir.-**_ _La ojiazul abrió completamente los ojos_ _ **.**_

 ** _-_** **Muy bien, me alistare** ** _-_** _salió de la cama caminado por la habitación, rápidamente se coloco la ropa al igual que su acompañante_ _ **.- Vamos Kuvira.**_

Las dos salieron en la noche. Mirando a su amante dándole la seña de confianza, partieron "Los tiempos de paz", se han acabado.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Comentarios:_**

 ** _Gracias a Carol y a Karol RM y a Yuri. Gracias a todos los que han leído el escrito._**

 ** _Lobito poco a poco, si necesito enfocarme en ver detalles, pero espero poco a poco mejorar._**

 ** _AlexandraArcher, gracias por tus comentarios esto me ayuda a enfocarme mejor en la forma de escribir._**

 ** _Barry gracias por seguir el escrito_**


	3. Recuento de los Daños Parte 1

**_Capitulo 3_**

 **Recuento de los daños**

 **Parte 1**

 _-Solo era una misión de reconocimiento-_ **sus pensamientos le llevaban a ese momento, los ojos color olivo se entre cerraban, le costaba respirar** _\- Solo era un reconocimiento de los hechos. – volvía a repetirse, su inhalación era pesada, le costaba respirar, debía controlarse._

 ** _Escena del Crimen_** ** _Informe_**

 _Reporte con independencia del tipo militar científica en la Escena del crimen, La investigación comprende para la preparación de los Cabos Básicamente las fases:_

 ** _Primera fase_** _. PROTECCION y preservación del lugar de los hechos._

 ** _Segunda Fase_** _. Recopilación de la información preliminar._

 ** _Tercera Fase_** _. Observación, valoración y planificación_

 ** _Cuarta Fase_** _. Fijación del lugar de los hechos._

 ** _Quinta Fase._** _Búsqueda y tratamiento de las evidencias_

 ** _Sexta fase._** _Liberación del lugar de los hechos_

 ** _Séptima fase_** _. Documentación y remisión de evidencias._

 _Los soldados de Primera realizaron varias de las fases que se han dictaminado anteriormente, Asegurando, preservando y protegiendo el lugar de los hechos hasta la llegada de la Unidad Especializada forense Técnico Científica._

 _Procedieron asegurar la identificación de testigos, personas implicadas y personal actuante. La policía como los médicos ha sido de gran ayuda para la investigación pertinente. El lugar de los hechos primero intervino la fuerza policiaca, al igual que se realizaron por parte de ellos una labor técnica científica para su investigación. Al momento de reconocer por su ADN al militar, la fuerza intervino. Este es el informe que muchos de los altos mandos tienen al respecto antes de la intervención militar._

 _Ahora la protección del lugar fue hecha después por la milicia, tanto las actuaciones y medidas que estuvieron destinadas para proteger preservar se continuaron con el estándar correspondiente. Así que el personal técnico científico asumió el control de los hechos, teniendo jerarquía extraordinaria del material previamente encontrado y clasificado por la fuerza militar._

 _Al momento de tener conocimiento del caso, la Unidad Especializada forense Técnico Científica acudió al lugar con la mayor rapidez posible. Comprobando el delito que se realizo con el Militar. Empezaron lo necesario para realizar en los siguientes victimas las pruebas correspondientes. De la misma forma despejaron los lugares de los hechos, restringiendo el acceso y desalojando a los curiosos. De esta forma no se contaminara las evidencias._

- **Y el documento sigue… y sigue…** _\- interrumpía el informe_ **\- Este es el protocolo establecido para cualquier investigación en curso, establecida para la Milicia Forense. Generala Beifong, dígame en sus propias palabras. ¿Cómo es que se perecieron los elementos de su unidad, si usted estaba al mando** ** _?_** _\- arrojo el informe el informe en su escritorio el_ _Teniente del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejercito_ _Azulon-_ **La corte militar espera-** _Volteaba a ver a la mesa donde estaba la Generala Beifong con impaciencia_ **\- Usted Generala Lin Beifong es la persona que recae toda la responsabilidad, de este fracaso en el nuevo proyecto forense que Usted ha insistido por muchos años instalar en la Milicia. Debía dirigir y coordinar a su tropa, siempre tomando medidas necesarias para su protección. Ellos tenían que encontrar al culpable de las víctimas, no volverse ser víctimas en una escena del crimen**.- _Espero la contestación de la Generala Beifong._

-El secretario del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejército, pide la palabra- **se escucha en el altavoz**.

 _-Teniente del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejercito_ _Azulon, Recuerde que esta es una audiencia de informe militar, no es un proceso militar en contra de la Generala de División Beifong.-_ **Se le quedo mirando en la mesa del Tribunal Militar** _._

 _\- Yo creo que debería serlo-_ **Contestaba molesto** _.- No solo hubo fallas en el protocolo de seguridad, sino además de victimas las unidades del ejército al mando de la Generala de División Beifong. –_ **Se les quedo mirando.-** _¿No creen que debe existir una sanción o por lo menos una explicación a los acontecimientos ocurridos en ese día?, Las familias de cada elemento lo piden._

-El secretario del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejército, vuelve a tomar la palabra- **se escucha en el altavoz**.

 _-_ _-Teniente del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejercito_ _Azulon, se le vuelve a recordar que usted llego solo como una petición para escuchar el informe, no ser parte del la Mesa del tribunal militar ni menos abogado demandante_ **.- El teniente Azulon se le quedo mirando** _\- Ya que su relación en el caso es personal, no puede ni debe estar hablando de mas en este tribunal, menos intentar presionar a la mesa del tribunal militar para dictaminar una sanción._

 _\- Entiendo Secretario-_ **El Teniente Azulon fue a sentarse y a recoger la información obtenida por el momento** _._

 _-_ _Tomando en cuenta toda la situación al momento la Mesa del Tribunal Militar se reunirá mañana a las 13 horas.-_ **dictamino el juez primario del Tribunal Militar-** _Generala de División Beifong esperamos mañana su informe sin interrupciones_.

\- _Así será Juez_ – **Teniente del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejercito Wun respondía por La Generala de División Beifong** _._

\- _De pie, el Tribunal Militar se retira_.- **La voz en el altavoz anunciaba**.

Los presentes al informe todos militares fueron saliendo por las puertas. Solo se quedo El Teniente del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejercito Wun, La Generala Beifong y El teniente Azulon. El hombre se levanto para acercarse a ellos.

 _\- Beifong no olvides cuántos muertos por tu culpa…-_ **empezaba a elevar la voz cada vez que hablaba.-** _No se quedara así. Han sido muchos muertos Beifong, eres una desgracia para la milicia, una cobarde.-_ **El Teniente Wun alejo al Teniente Azulon de ella** _._

\- _Cállate hombre_ \- **Con** **un movimiento lo alejo lo mas que pudo.** – No sabes lo que dices.

\- _No me vuelvas a tocar-_ **La mirada del Teniente estaba llena de odio y tristeza.-** _Ni siquiera había un cuerpo_.

Se acomodo su uniforme, paso sus manos por el cabello volviendo a tranquilizarse.

 _\- No se saldrá con la suya.-_ **La miro furioso** \- _Si la justicia no llega por parte de los militares, lo hare publico, no importa si me cuesta mi puesto-_ **Agarrando su portafolios salió dando un portazo**.

Mientras La Generala de División Beifong no se había movido de su lugar ni dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, ella seguía con su presencia fuerte, pero por dentro estaba destrozada. Todas las palabras del Teniente se lo decía a sí misma una y otra vez.

Su mente todavía estaba en shock, sabia las consecuencias de hacer estos informes al Tribunal Militar, todo lo sucedido seria una carga pesada pero era necesario hacerlo.

No estaba de acuerdo La Capitana y médica del ejército La doctora Kya sobre apresurar su recuperación todavía debía reponerse físicamente y mentalmente ante los hechos sucedidos.

El teniente Wu agarro la silla de ruedas donde estaba la Generala de División Beifong, recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar al vehículo oficial, gracias a los inventos de las Industrias Futuro, podía colocar la silla de ruedas en el automóvil sin que ella tuviera que hacer nada. Sabía sentir que su cuerpo todavía estaba cansado, estaba al corriente que su recuperación llevaría tiempo así que debía ser paciente.

Mientras que El Teniente Wu conducía llevándola nuevamente al hospital, podía verse caer unas gotas en el parabrisas. El silencio en el trayecto le ayudara aclarar sus ideas realmente agradecía que el Teniente Wu no la interrogara. Al llegar al Hospital Militar El teniente Wu volvió trasladarla adentro del complejo. Pasando la lista de entrada y regresarla a su cuarto personal.

 _-Regresare por ti mañana_ \- **Mirándola desde la puerta-** _Aun con el reporte escrito, si se necesitara tu testimonio para que este en acta._

 _\- Lo entiendo_ \- **menciono calmadamente la Generala Beifong** \- _Mañana nos vemos._

El Teniente Wu cerró la puerta dejándola sola en la silla de ruedas. Lin uso sus manos hasta llevar la silla al ventanal la lluvia se había intensificado.

 _-Solo era una misión de reconocimiento de la zona, ¿Qué podía pasar de malo?-_ **Movió su rostro hasta apoyarla con su mano cerrada. -**

Lin Beifong se quedo pensando en el Día DD. Era indescriptible, volver a escuchar dentro de ella los gritos. Abrió la mano para intentar alejar las lágrimas que derramaba. Esos chicos no tenían posibilidad alguna. Nadie la tenia, ni ella siendo Maestra de Metal.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no escucho cuando abrían la puerta, ni en el momento que sentía una mano posando delicadamente en su hombro, pudo sentir el calor de su mano, alejándola de sus recuerdos más dolorosos.

 _\- Capitana y médica del ejército, La doctora Kya_ **\- menciono La Generala Beifong** \- _No la escuche entrar._

\- _Por favor, Lin solo diga mi nombre cuando estemos solas, ¿No habíamos acordado eso?-_ **Su presencia calmaba el agitado corazón.-** _Fue un día duro lo entiendo, es muy pronto para salir Lin, necesitas descansar y recuperarte_ **.- Empezó su revisión médica a las heridas que tenia Lin en su cuerpo.**

 _\- Me convocaron, debía ir_ \- **Menciono Lin sacando el aire retenido de sus pulmones.-** _Era mi deber estar ahí._ \- **Le volteaba a ver, sus ojos estaban sumamente entristecidos. Kya y ella habían establecido una fuerte unión de confianza de paciente a doctor**. **Beifong no dejaba lucir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente-** _Todo fue rápido, no pude dar mi informe, iré mañana._

Aun con el Agua control, los huesos rotos debían sanar en su tiempo, el problema era el daño mental que podían tener los pacientes en un combate, esto podía tardar años en recuperarse, mas si su internación estaba en las infraestructuras militares, le recordaban constantemente los sucesos de que disparaban _El Síndrome de estrés Postraumático._ Esto lo sabia Doctora Kya, por el informe que le dio El Teniente Wu de este día, entendió que La Generala Beifong no podría enfrentar al Teniente Azulon por el simple hecho de que ella seguía en shock y se culpaba de lo sucedido, junto con la amenaza del mismo de crearle dificultades a futuro.

Ella fue la Doctora General en la sana de Urgencias del Ejercito, que le atendió a su llegada, mientras estaba medicada para quitarle el dolor La Generala balbuceaba inconsciente todo el suceso, lo cual sorprendió a muchos de los que estaban en el cuarto de sanación. La Doctora Kya intervino advirtiéndole a todos que debía callar lo que habían escuchado.

La Generala de División Beifong al despertar quería volver a la acción. La Doctora Kya tuvo que intervenir en varias ocasiones para prácticamente obligarla a quedarse internada. En los siguientes días, la paciente Lin empezó a tener pesadillas y recuerdos involuntarios en muchos momentos del día, esto se le llamaba Rememoración del Trauma y sabía que tendría que pasar tiempo para que Beifong se repusiera por completo.

Una de las secuelas que vio en ella fue que los episodios sus lecturas aumentaban, palpitaciones, dificultad para respirar, sudor extremo cuando alguien entraba en su visión, ya fueran cadetes o cuerpo de seguridad, se disparaba mas la Ansiedad extrema en las noches. Esto llevo a la Doctora Kya a llevarla a un cuarto privado alejándola de conversaciones con los militares investigadores, en fin alejarla generalmente de cualquier cosa que podría alterar su recuperación.

Después de aislarla, La doctora Kya empezó el tratamiento para ver cómo estaban sus recuerdos, solo que en muchas ocasiones no recordaba detalles del día, muchas cosas importantes las había olvidado o las tenia bloqueadas dentro de ella. En otros días, la sintió distante ante toda aproximación de las personas que iban a visitarla, como su hermana Suyin. Al platicarle ella de su vida cotidiana para ver si quería hacer alguna cosa en particular o sus gustos La Generala Lin realmente no le importaba, no lo tomaba significativo y cortaba la sesión.

En las guardias que le toco a la doctora ver el progreso de Lin, veía solo signos de hiperactividad, tenía dificultades para dormir, maltrataba al personal. Y especialmente en las noches se alarmaba con mucha facilidad cuando había ruidos en la zona.

En todo este tiempo La Doctora Kya con especialistas le daban sesiones de agua control para aliviar muchos de los síntomas además de la curación de su cuerpo. Observaba como le ayudaba hasta el punto de ver a sus ojos más tranquilos. Lo bueno de estar en una instalación militar es que hasta que no se firmara el doctor general del caso, el paciente no podía irse así que La Generala Beifong debía acatar las instrucciones que le daba La Doctora Kya.

Recordaba como las primeras sesiones de meditación con Lin, la irritabilidad y la negación de tomarlas, tuvo que amenazarle diciéndole que si no se comportaba, la dejaría por 1 año sin firmar su salida. La psicoterapia empezó con enseñarle las técnicas básicas de relajación.

Se rio cuando Lin le mencionaba en varias ocasiones cuando le decía que ella respiraba bien que eso no debían enseñarle. Pero con un poco de esfuerzo y paciencia Kya le enseño a respirar correctamente, esto a la larga le ayudaría a Lin controlar su crisis que le provocaba el síndrome de estrés postraumático.

Ahora que estaba estable le dio a su jefe superior su recomendación de seguirla manteniendo en aislamiento para que mejorara su condición. Lo que no esperaba fue que la milicia por la presión de las familias y el Teniente Azulon intervinieran con una investigación.

Por lo que El Teniente Wu le menciono La Generala de División no perdió la compostura, pero al entrar al cuarto podía ver cómo le había afectado estar ahí escuchando las palabras del Teniente Azulon.

 _-Lin-_ **volvía apretar con la mano el hombro de la mujer**.- _Debes tener cuidado, aun cuando has mejorado con el tratamiento, no sabemos si tendrás un episodio-_ **se agacho para estar a la altura de la Generala-** _Quiero que sanes y estés bien, Lin_ **.- Elevo su mano a la mejilla de Beifong dándole una caricia suave**.

\- _Kya lo que tenga que pasar mañana pasara, no puedes protegerme todo el tiempo-_ **cerro los ojos por la caricia dada de Kya los abrió nuevamente con mirada seria.-** _Tiene razón el Teniente Azulon, si necesitan respuestas las tendrán, aun si no me puedan creer._ -

 _\- Eso es lo que me temo-_ **respiro hondo para luego sacar el aire de sus pulmones.-** _No puedes cargar con la culpa…_

 _\- Yo era su Generala al mando, claro que era mi responsabilidad.-_ **soltó fuertemente Lin.-** _Mi división fue destruida tan fácilmente.-_ **dejo de mirarla para ver el ventanal, Kya se levanto** \- _Jamás me lo perdonare. Si debo pagar dándome de baja en el ejército, que así sea._

\- _Lin…Eso también le tengo miedo, que no puedas perdonarte-_ **Con sus manos agarro la cabeza de Lin, dándole un suave beso en sus labios, Lin se quedo perpleja sintiendo algo tan cálido tocando su piel.**

 **Al momento que cerró sus ojos dejo de sentir los labios de Kya solo escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse quedándose sola en la fría habitación de hospital.**

Continuara...

 **Comentarios**

Perdón por la tardanza, andaba creando algunos dibujos para ayudarme a trazar la historia. Algunos están en el Tumblr otros todavía ando creándolos.

Y bueno tengo mi blog de . en el cual también podre colocar algunas imágenes.

Gracias a Luna Wolf, Karive, AlexadraArcher, Berry, Susurro nocturno por leerme. Con sus comentarios me ayudan a darme cuenta de las partes que necesitan trabajo. El leer sus expresiones de sorpresa del segundo capítulo fue lindo.


	4. Recuento de los Daños Parte 2

**_Capitulo 4_**

 **Recuento de los daños**

 **Parte 2**

El Teniente Wu movía la silla de ruedas por todo el pasillo del Hospital General del Ejército, llevando a La Generala de División Beifong hacia las Oficinas centrales del Ejército todo estaba listo para avanzar y llévala en el auto. Cuando una de las enfermeras lo detiene, dándole un mensaje escrito. El Teniente Wu se disculpo con la Generala y llamo por teléfono para saber más de la nueva orden. Después de colgar y firmar la hoja de salida, la condujo en el elevador para luego trasladarla al vehículo.

Como siempre fue un trayecto tranquilo, La Generala de División Beifong se mantenía callada durante el trayecto, El teniente Wu no establecía comunicación con ella más que lo necesario, ya conocía desde antes a la Generala y sabia que en momentos ella se desentendía de cualquier conversación que no fuera de su interés.

Lin pensaba en la noche anterior como Kya se había ido dejando el beso, todavía podía sentir la sensación de cosquilleo de sus suaves labios en los suyos. En toda la noche y el siguiente día no la había visto, era muy irregular. Normalmente siempre pasaba a verla en la mañana como chequeo matutino. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- - _Teniente Wu_ \- **Le llamo La Generala, el chico brinco en su asiento era raro que ella hablara en el trayecto.**

\- - _Si, ¿dígame Generala Beifong, que necesita?-_ **Recuperándose rápidamente** _.-_

 _\- Sabe algo de La Doctora Kya-_ **Seguía mirando hacia adelante** ** _.-_** _No le vi en la mañana_.

\- - _Realmente, no lo sé, Generala Beifong, pregunte en la recepción del Hospital del Ejercito, pero mencionaron que había salido de las instalaciones del ejercito.-_ **Lo decía mientras estaba concentrado en el trayecto**.- _Posiblemente esté en una misión urgente_.

\- - _Si, Posiblemente este ocupada._ **\- Siguió observando el camino sin decir más en su voz denotaba preocupación y posiblemente tristeza**.

Llegaron sin problemas al estacionamiento, bajando con cuidado la silla de ruedas, entraron por la rampa que era necesaria en esos momentos. El Teniente Wu movía la silla de ruedas, llevándola por los pasillos del complejo. En un momento dado se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera, diferente a la sala de ayer. En ella no estaban los guardias asignados a la protección del lugar que se llevaría la audiencia.

El Teniente Wu abrió la puerta llevando a La Generala de División Beifong por el pasillo centrar hasta llegar en medio de la sala, en ella había una mesa preparada, este cuarto era más chico que el otro que constaba de sillas para los espectadores invitados a ver la audiencia en esta solo había una entrada secundaria de la que entraron, las ventanas estaban cerradas las cortinas no dejaban entrar la luz del día.

La Generala Beifong no se inmuto, pero si se preguntaba internamente que era lo que sucedía. No era nada normal la situación, volteo a ver al Teniente Wun pero él se dirigió a la puerta saliendo de la habitación cerrándola al momento.

La Sala estaba en completa calma. No se podía escuchar ningún sonido, parecía que esa habitación era para esa función, no dejar salir ni dejar entrar ningún sonido que se mencionara en ese espacio. Lin cerró los ojos concentrándose, empezó usar la técnica de relajación en base en respiraciones pausadas esto para intentar tranquilizarse. Solo volvió abrir los ojos cuando escucho una puerta abrirse. De ella salieron varias personas renombradas de la política de la ciudad republica al igual que sus superiores en rango. Algunas las conocía personalmente, otras solo por las noticias. Todos tomaron asiento enfrente de la mesa.

Hablo el Concejal Tenzin, amigo de la infancia de la Generala De División Beifong y el Lama de la región del Aire.

- _Generala de División Beifong_ **\- Hablaba con una voz fuerte y sería pero consistente en su tono.-** _Hoy venimos aclarar algunas situaciones que han pasado lamentablemente. Esta reunión será a puertas cerradas y no se podrá hablar jamás del asunto fuera de esta audiencia. ¿Queda completamente claro?-_ **Le miro con suma seriedad**.

\- _Como el cristal Lama Tenzin_ \- **Afirmando con la misma fuerza que el Concejal** -

\- _Bien_ \- **Mirando a todos los de la mesa** \- _Tenemos que presentarte a una persona en espacial, posiblemente le reconocerás. ¿Estarás preparada para la información que se te dará? Esto es completamente confidencial y primordial para todas las naciones unidas._ \- **Miro a uno de los acompañantes y le paso una carpeta a sus manos, con una pluma.**

 _\- Lo entiendo.-_ **Miro la carpeta que le entregaron, abriéndola, en unos momentos había terminado de leer.-** _Esto es…-_ **Mirando la información dada** _._

 _\- Así es.-_ **Volvía hablar el Concejal Tenzin-** _Necesitamos que firmes._

 _\- De acuerdo_ **.- Lin agarro la pluma que le dieron, firmo sin dudar.-** _Listo_ **.- Le regreso la carpeta al acompañante** _._

Todos esperaron unos momentos hasta que pasaron la carpeta a manos del Consejo. Empezaron hablar entre ellos. Hasta que Tenzin volvió a retomar la palabra.

\- _Bien._ \- **Mirando al vigilante de la puerta, dándole una señal.-** _Necesitamos hablar seriamente_ Lin.- **Ella lo miro detenidamente, Tenzin no se refería a ella por su nombre a menos que fueran temas importantes**.

La Generala de División Beifong abrió los ojos al ver a la persona que entraba en esos momentos. Sus manos agarraron su ropa fuertemente.

\- _Nos vemos de nuevo_.- **La persona que llego le miraba detenidamente,** **sus brazos estaban cruzados y en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de lado.-** _Que bueno que sobrevivieras._ -

La sala de Audiencia estaba presente el Teniente del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejercito Azulon con varios familiares de los miembros fallecidos el Ejército, ellos esperaban que empezara la audiencia, impacientes por escuchar la explicación que les daría La Generala de División Beifong

El tribunal Militar estaba presente, todos miraban varios papeles del caso. Un asistente abrió la puerta lateral, llevando una carpeta, de ahí entregando la información al Tribunal Militar. Cuando hizo esto saludo y salió de la sala. El tribunal Militar vio la información y platicaron entre ellos. El Teniente Azulon estaba sumamente molesto por la ausencia de la Generala Beifong, estuvo a punto de acercarse a la mesa del Tribunal cuando se abrieron las puertas de la sala dejado entrar la silla de ruedas.

El Teniente Wu movió la silla de ruedas hacia la mesa asignada a la Generala Beifong, su mirada había cambiado desde ayer esto lo noto el Teniente Azulon. Antes su mirada estaba perdida, se notaba su tristeza en los ojos, ahora tenía una mirada agresiva, fuerte. Si él tenía pensado terminar con ella por medio de la culpa haciendo pasar a los padres de familia presionando al tribunal, en estos momentos, pensaba que sería imposible doblegarla, ya que La Mirada de la Generala de División no se le veía duda alguna, deseaba pelear.

-El secretario del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejército, pide la palabra- **se escucha en el altavoz**.

 _\- El día de hoy nos reunimos para dar un aviso importante.-_ **Menciona el Secretario del Cuerpo Jurídico del Ejército** _._ **Todos prestaron atención** _.- Dada a nuevos informes de las circunstancias del evento que La Generala de División Beifong la cual ha firmado, damos conclusa esta audiencia_ **.- En este momento los familiares estallaron en gritos.** _.- Se le pide a los civiles que guarden silencio. Si siguen interrumpiendo el tribunal, se les sacara inmediatamente de esta sala.-_ **Todos guardaron silencio, el Secretario volvió a tomar la palabra** _.- Los sucesos que pasaron ha sido lamentables, por ello la Junta decidió prestar atención a las demandas de los familiares. De esta forma la Generala de División Beifong ha dado su Baja en el Ejército. Todo el pápelo para su baja se hará luego de que la Salud de la Generala de División mejore ya que es su derecho. Este es el fallo de la Mesa del Tribunal del Ejército de la Ciudad República. Se termina esta Audiencia. Pueden retirarse._

El Teniente Azulon no podía creer la resolución de la Audiencia; si era lo que deseaba, que hubiera un culpable y que pagara. Pero también deseaba una explicación la cual le habían negado rotundamente.

Los familiares empezaron a salir de la sala, después de que la Mesa del Tribunal saliera, al final el Teniente Azulon quería ir a confrontar a la Generala pero uno de los guardias no le dejo acercarse. Sabía que enfrentarse a un soldado en una sala del Tribunal, después de una resolución no era buena idea, por ello, paso a retirarse como los demás, pero no quedarían las cosas así, el quería una explicación de lo sucedido de esa noche. Se alejo hasta perderse en los pasillos del tribunal.

Beifong junto con el Teniente Wu se quedaron solos en la sala. Ella sabía que debía terminar esta parte de su vida. Pero no significaba que dejaría de pelear, ahora tenía motivos para vivir, no descansaría por ningún motivo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Comentarios**

Perdón por la tardanza, Sigo creando algunos dibujos para ayudarme a trazar la historia. Algunos están en el Tumblr . www. Tumblr blog/hanelblumatanu

Y bueno tengo mi blog de trinidaddesangre. blogspot. mx/2015/11/luna-y-sangre-capitulo-1-por-hanel. html en el cual también podre colocar algunas imágenes en el Blog.

Gracias a Luna Wolf, Karive, AlexadraArcher, Berry, Susurro Nocturno por leerme.

Nota: La parte 3 iba hacer la 2 parte, pero también lo vi muy técnico lo cual podría aburrir un poco al lector lo cual adelante la 3 parte a que se quedara como la 2. Ayudo mucho, así podía enfocarme a presentar a los personajes de la historia.

Esta historia está un poco más corta, pero la siguiente será igual de larga. Espero que les guste. Saludos…


	5. Tormentos

**Capítulo 5**

 **Tormentos**

La Mansión era bastante grande al entrar. Cada uno se posicionó al lado de La generala de Division. Las luces que había colocado el equipo anterior para la inspeccion de rutina que ayudaban a revisar algunas habitaciones no encontraban en su lugar. Eso se le hizo extraño ya que las ordenes primarias, si algo pasara, eran para retirarse inmediatamente. Era una falla de procedimiento que no podía ser tolerado; Tendría que hablar con ellos inmediatamente Y que revisaran todos los procedimientos de seguridad ya que esto no podía pasar nuevamente Eso era lo que ella pensaba.

La generala de división Beifong siendo maestra de metal podría sentir la estructura metálica que tenía la mansión pero como la mayor parte de la mansión era de piedra y de otras elementos era muy difícil saber dónde estaban los chicos división forense la poca luz del hogar no ayudaba haber en todos los rincones había mucha oscuridad por lo antiguo que era la Mansión, las luces que se colocaron anteriormente solamente señalaban ciertos sectores. Pero había algunas estaban tiradas y desconectadas.

 _-Vayan a la zona superior revisen los cuartos-_ **ordenó la generala de división , la seguridad del ejército dos de ellos subieron a las habitaciones mientras que los dos que quedaban con ella se dirigieron a cada una de las habitaciones no encontrando ninguno de ellos podría verse marcas de lucha y algunas raspadas las paredes también en el piso se veía la diferencia de una mano humana mercada por sangre arrastrada hacia un solo lugar la puerta del sótano-**

Cómo podría ser que en poco tiempo no estuviera ninguno de ellos no había pasado tanto tiempo desde el disparo pero todo se escucha silenciosamente el frío de la noche la oscuridad voy a calar a los huesos a cualquiera.

La teniente Suky estaba con ella, seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, cada una sabía que no era algo normal frío que sentía en ese momento.

Espero a los demás elementos del ejército que se reunieran con ella los que estaban afuera también revisaron las zonas y había entrado a alguien o no Gracias instrucciones mencionadas En qué no había pasado nadie ni se había visto movimiento por la parte de afuera nadie había entrado a perturbar la paz en el complejo en la mansión al estar todo el equipo la generala de división acercaron abrir la puerta preparándose para cualquier cosa las armas estaban cargadas y las luces cargaban con ellos indispensables para ver las luces de adentro del cuarto estaba completamente oscura pesaran a bajar uno por uno porque le pasó del de la escalera era muy estrecha solamente podría caber una persona a la vez ayudar en el suelo cada uno paso hacia hacia los lados el hombre nace con las lámparas pero sin soltar las armas deja de mirar la división puedo sentirla el cambio de del espacio sangre también podría valer a la tierra casi todas las mansiones el sótano estaba recubierto por cemento poner a tierra en esos espacios era bastante raro.

De manera inesperada, una brisa extraña erizo su nuca, sintió los pies clavados en el suelo al momento de bajar el último escalón; su instinto primario de sobrevivencia le pedía que saliera corriendo de ese lugar.

Olía a peligro. Todo el lugar olía a peligro y muerte.

Quería huir de la zona, pero una fuerza aterradora la paralizaba sus pies, sus piernas perdieron la fuerza necesaria para mantenerle en pie cayendo inevitablemente de rodillas. Podía sentir un aliento pesado detrás de su oreja, sentía como sus miembros estaban paralizados de terror podía sentir una fuerza superior a la suya invadiendo su espacio personal doblegándole solo con su presencia.

Cerró los ojos para poder controlarse mas no podía, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sudar, su respiración estaba acelerada. Necesitaba controlarse, no podía dejar que el pánico la siguiera deteniendo. Debía recordar que no estaba sola, todos estaban en un punto en la casa buscando a sus compañeros.

Solo por su entrenamiento militar pudo silenciar apenas esta sensación de pánico en todo su cuerpo. Como pudo se levantó acomodándose la ropa y miro alrededor suyo. Olía a sangre y algo más que no podía detectar. Saco su arma de su estuche y la lámpara para poder iluminar el contorno del espacio, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Hasta hace poco tiempo tenían un equipo de luces, que ahora no estaba en su lugar asignado. La oscuridad reinaba en el sótano.

La generala de División Beifong necesitaba entrar en acción sus hombres podían correr peligro al igual que los que habían entrado con ella. Escucho los pasos que bajaban para unirse a ella. Aun así sabiendo que eran sus hombres, preparo su arma para toda acción. La teniente Suki junto con dos soldados bajaron hacia ella.

Veían el comportamiento de la Generala y se prepararon para cualquier acción, La Teniente Suki sacaba su arma, y los soldados alistaron las suyas.

\- _Tenemos que tener sumo cuidado, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso en las instalaciones_ \- **Mencionaba en voz firme Lin** \- ¿ _Qué ha pasado en los siguientes niveles de la casa?- se dirigía a la Teniente Suki._

\- _Sin señales_ \- **Menciono la Teniente Suki-** _Perdimos todo contacto con ellos, se ven rastros de lucha y sangre por las zonas que ellos debían estar_.

\- _Inspeccionemos esta zona_ \- **Reafirmo La Generala de División Beifong** \- _Se puede oler sangre entre otras cosas._ – **Se decía a si misma que a los demás** \- ¡Todos alerta!

Fueron adentrándose en el sótano, usaron las luces que tenían en su equipo para aumentar más la claridad dentro de este. Mientras avanzaban la generala les daba órdenes con el lenguaje de señas militar, podían sentir en sus pisadas que el suelo era más tierra mojada que otra cosa, lo que dificultaba el andar en donde podrían resbalarse fácilmente.

El equipo de seguridad revisó varias partes del sótano el sótano también era bastante grande tenía repisas llenas de los elementos para la manutención de la casa también ahí lavan la ropa así que podían verse el aparato y también esté el jabón con otros elementos para para hacer el aseo.

Empezaron a acercarse a la zona que podían oler la sangre y también la Tierra sentía como empezar a encerrarse el olor pero también se enrarecía. Todos sentían que todo ese espacio se hacía más chico.

La generala hizo la señal de sigilo al posesionar su mano y su brazo izquierdo a un nivel y bajándola dando la indicación al igual que la señal de alto subiendo nuevamente la mano y su brazo izquierdo cerrando su puño pero con la palma hacia adelante, el brazo estaba flexionado en el codo haciendo una formación semejante a una L. El comando se posesionó alrededor de la Generala para nuevas instrucciones.

La Teniente Suki estaba en su lado derecho marchando con sigilo preparada para toda acción. No podía creer que tan largo podía sentirse un sótano en estos momentos, la tensión era palpable. Una de la luz pudo divisar un objeto en el suelo, al elevar más para observar detenidamente, podía verse que era un zapato militar.

Cada uno de ellos sintió un escalofrió. El olor a sangre era cada vez más fuerte en esa zona.

La generala señalo a uno de los soldados dándole la misma seña de sigilo al momento de dar esta orden le dio otra que señalaba que tenía que ir rápido, en esta señal se asemejaba a la forma de L del brazo pero con la diferencia que la palma cerrada estaba en la dirección de la cara.

El soldado acato la orden llegando rápidamente a la zona señalada para agarrar la bota y así inspeccionarla pero al momento la soltó dando tropiezos queriendo alejarse de ella.

La Generala Lin a ver el comportamiento del militar y sus soldados estaban intranquilos les dio la orden de alto y la señal de mantener la posición lo que acataron inmediatamente. Dio seña de que iría señalándose a sí misma, con otro señal tocándose la cabeza dando a entender que la cubrieran. Se acercó al punto señalado y vio lo que al soldado le había costado ver. La bota todavía contenía parte de la pierna. Lin solo cerro los Ojos estaban en una situación que no podían predecir ni saber que era el enemigo. El corte que tenía la extremidad parecía como si hubiera sido arrancado por un animal de gran tamaño.

Dio más ordenes por el lenguaje de señas, uno de ellos fue punto de reunión alzando su mano izquierda dando un giro, a la vez que estiraba su brazo atrás de su cuerpo por completo cerrando su puño lo cual y dándole un movimiento leve a la derecha, la orden fue dada para una formación dispersa.

El soldado se recobro atendiendo la orden de La Generala Lin volviendo a la formación señalada. Dando la orden de avanzar solo al mover su brazo en diagonal, con su mano abierta moviéndola de adelante hacia atrás.

Siguieron inspeccionando el lugar, podían encontrar pedazos de tela militar alrededor de ellos, lo mas raro es que sentían que la luz de las lámparas ya no daban la luz necesaria, cada vez que avanzaban, sentían que la oscuridad los cubría más.

Todos se pusieron alerta empezaron a ver varios cuerpos tirados en el suelo lámparas habían sido destrozada de sangre había charcos de sangre. La generala de división se acercó a ver a los cuerpos cada uno tenía desgarramientos en la piel producto de la violencia intentó ver si alguno estaba vivo pero digo no mostraba signos vitales.

Ella cerro sus ojos viendo el desastre de cómo había estado equipo momentos antes deseoso de aprender pero ante todo qué habría pasado con ellos pero no todos estaban ahí faltaban unos cuantos cuenta en ese momento que tenía que llamar a refuerzos para continuar la investigación y ver los presuntos culpables del de lo que habrían hecho

- _Teniente Suky ve y llama a la milicia para que vengan inmediatamente_.. _Vamos ve_ \- **viendo qué parte de la unidad estaba en shock No los culpaba la escena era desgarradora-** ¡ _Atentos, el culpable de todo ya debe estar aquí!_ _ **-**_ **Se dirigió a uno de los guardias para que le acompañara.**

La teniente Suky atendió la orden saliendo del sótano. Dentro de él no había recepción el radio del ejército.

Llegaron a una zona donde se veía la pared, o lo que debió ser la pared, toda la parte del muro de la mansión había dejado de existir, ahora solo existía un gran hueco de tierra, podía verse las raíces de los arboles salir de esa zona. De ahí provenía tanta tierra en el suelo, el olor salía de esa zona.

La generala Lin volvió a sentirse petrificada en el lugar, podía sentirlo en su ser, no debían seguir mas en ese lugar, pero no podían dejar a nadie atrás, si es que había la posibilidad de rescatar a sus soldados, saber que había sucedido con ellos.

Por un momento pensó que su visión estaba engañándola, pero sentía que la pared se movía, y se cercaba en ellos, alumbraba el espacio pero lo único que podía ver era formaciones rocosas. Hasta que sintió que sus soldados estaban muy pegados a ella. Posiblemente en esos momentos ellos habían sentido lo mismo, podían sentir a un enemigo pero no lo visualizaban.

 _-¿Cómo era posible?-_ **pensaba La Generala Lin** -

Fue entonces cuando percibió un roce cálido junto a su oreja izquierda. Como si alguien pasara su cara levemente en el cuello. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se erizo. Con el corazón en la boca su cuerpo reacciono automáticamente lanzándose hacia adelante; alejándose de lo que estuviera encima de ella. Alumbrando el techo pudo solo visualizar lo que estaba arriba de todo el comando.

\- _¡Alerta el enemigo está arriba de nosotros!_ \- **Grito a sus soldados**.

Pero ya era muy tarde

Lo único que pudo visualizar fue las fauces con enormes colmillos lanzándose a ella. Pudo ver con claridad los ojos del enemigo, amarillos no de un ser humano, eran de un animal salvaje cuyo instinto era solamente para la caza.

La oscuridad cayó en ese momento para todo el equipo. Podían escucharse los disparos que intentaban dar para su defensa; El ruido de la batalla en poco tiempo quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

Abrió los ojos, salió de su ensoñación, todo la sensación de la mansión había desaparecido de su alrededor, volvía a escuchar el sonido de la música que hace rato había colocado. Podía oler todavía ese olor, pero en la casa no había nada que desprendiera aquel olor. Se sentó en la bañera manteniendo sus sentidos alerta. Su cuerpo sentía el pánico de esa vez. Solo que en esta ocasión hizo caso a su instinto.

Se lanzó fuera de la bañera envolviéndose el cuerpo con una toalla. Salió a toda prisa del cuarto de baño y atravesó su habitación en dos zancadas. Bajo la escalera de la misma forma y se sentó en el sofá completamente alejada de las escaleras pero podía verlas desde su posición. Todavía su cuerpo podía sentir una mezcla de pánico. Sus pulsaciones estaban aceleradas. No se atrevía a volver a su habitación. La sensación de revivir el suceso había sido tan fuerte que le aterraba encontrarse en ese sótano, aun cuando solo fuera su cuarto de baño.

Al cabo de unos minutos entre que calmaba su corazón y su mente, se convenció de que su imaginación y el síndrome postraumático estaban dándole un mal rato.

Se volvió a enredar la toalla bien y empezó a subir los escalones de su casa despacio, agudizando el oído, sus músculos le dolían por lo tensos que estaban. La música seguía en su cuarto. Lentamente y con cautela se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para asomarse. No había nada. Cruzo con cautela hasta llegar a su cama inspeccionaba todo. Miro al baño y se acercó. Podía sentir que su cuerpo volvía a ponerse tenso, sentía como sus propios latidos estaban acelerados. Se armó de valor al plantarse en medio de su propio baño, vacío la bañera y se miró al espejo.

- _Solo estas cansada Lin_ \- **pensó para sí**.

Apago la música, se quitó la toalla para colocarse una camiseta de tirantes y un pantaloncillo. Se metió en la cama. Intentaba no pensar en nada, dejar su mente en blanco y respirar pausadamente, como le había indicado Kyla. Sonrió, solo con pensar en ella se tranquilizaba. Podía recordar cada vez más lo que paso ese día, pero lo que no podía recordar bien, era un par de ojos azules que la miraban atentamente antes de desmayarse por completo en esa situación.

¿Quién era esa persona? Y por qué la defendía había peleado con alguien más. Solo recordaba susurros de voces, que decían.

\- _No puedes matarla_ \- **gritaba el par de ojos azules**.

\- _Ella es un testigo de lo que paso aquí. No puede sobrevivir y ¡tú lo sabes!, puede poner a nuestra raza en peligro.-_ **Se podía sentir su furia crecer**.

\- _Ella no es un peligro, te desconozco, ¿Que te ha pasado?-_ **Podía escucharla suplicándole a su acompañante no hacerle daño.**

¿Por qué se preocupaba todo su comando estaba muerto y ella estaba gravemente herida?

\- _No te permitiré que le hagas daño_ **\- Sentía que se colocó enfrente de ella.**

\- _No creas que no te lastimare, Korra. No sabes lo que has hecho al ponerte en mi contra -_ **ya solo podía escuchar a lo lejos.**

Cada vez le costaba recordar, el cansancio se posesionaba de ella.

Otra parte que habia recordado en este tiempo fue una voz que llego al momento que ellas peleaban.

 _¡Por que estan invadiendo mi hogar!_ \- _**S** **olo pudo escuchar esa voz que tenia una furia enorme desprendida hacia todos los que estaban en la habitacion**._ \- _Lycans_

En pocos minutos el sueño tiro de ella.

Continuara…


	6. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 6**

 **Recuerdos**

Un rayo de luz toco su cara, permitiéndose abrir un ojo despacio para no lastimar sus pupilas. Ya era de día. Como todos los días tenía una rutina que seguir. Se desperezo de las sabanas y se sentía feliz y descansada. Había dormido plácidamente y se encontró en paz como hacía mucho tiempo no le ocurría. Alargo el brazo para agarrar en la mesita su reloj todavía era temprano las 7 de la mañana. Pero tenía la sensación de haber dormido doce horas seguidas. Se iba a incorporar cuando sobresaltada, cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

Claro que se había puesto los pantalonsitos en la noche. Claro que estaba segura. Levanto la sabana, se levantó y busco por todas partes. No había ni rastro de ellos. Con los nervios que sentía se quedó mirando a las sabanas. No parecía haber nada anormal. Se inclinó para ver debajo de la cama. En un rincón alejado estaban. Como si alguien los hubiera tirado despreocupadamente. Los cogió y se sentó mirándolos perpleja. No recordaba quitárselos durante la noche.

No era capaz de pensar. ¿Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente? Toda su realidad exterior se estaba volviendo confusa. Decidió prepararse un buen desayuno y salir a correr como todas mañanas.

Necesitaba un poco de aire puro. Salió a la calle y contemplo la el mar que se veía, la luz del día brillaba con el oleaje de las olas. Llevaba la mitad de su recorrido habitual cuando una ráfaga de aire fresco revolvió su cabello se quedó mirando el cielo pensativa. Pudo sentirlo en el ambiente, llovería en cualquier momento podía olerse en el aire.

Comenzó a correr sin pensar, hacia una caseta de autobús. Sintió un relámpago, al momento que la luz de este llegara a su visión periferia. Pero no se detuvo en este lugar. Siguió corriendo. Las primeras gotas empezaron a deslizarse por su cara. En segundos toda su ropa se había empapado, el cabello se le metía a los ojos no permitiéndole ver bien por donde iba. Siguió corriendo bajo esa lluvia torrencial de los días veraniegos, hasta llegar al final de todo su recorrido habitual.

Permaneció varios minutos hipnotizada por el mar bajo la tormenta. Como el tranquilo oleaje del día se había convertido en todo lo contrario. Ella no sentía el viento frio que golpeaba su cuerpo, ni sus ropas empapadas. Solo quería poder asimilar lo que había ocurrido ese fatal día, y por qué ahora recordaba mas esas voces. ¿Quiénes eran?

¿Qué había pasado realmente en esa ocasión? Y ¿por qué no había tenido sus pantalonsillos en la mañana?

Ling Beifong había pasado varios meses de estar en el hospital del ejército esperando volverse encontrar con Kya pero fue así; Toda Su rehabilitación haya sido por parte del personal de el hospital del ejército, deseaba verla, conversar con ella pasaban los días y no sabia nada de ella. Le preocupa a Lin, fue desde el día siguiente en qué le dieron la visa de la baja del ejército que ya no sabia nada de ella.

 _-No regresará_ \- **Había dejado en ella un hueco esas palabras. El médico que le atendía ahora había dicho qué Kya había pedido su transferencia a la tribu de agua dejando a su cargo a este doctor**.

Desde ese dia en el cuarto de hospital no había tenido ninguna comunicación con ella; ni por correspondencia ¿en qué parte del mundo estaría? Ahora ya podía ver las diferencias que había en el trato con Kya y con este doctor.

El directamente el profesional solamente metiendo su parte médica pero nunca estableciendo una una conexión de confianza entre él y ella, casi no conversaban solamente se limitaba a ser evolución en su recuperación física.

Extrañaba los momentos en que a Kya llegada a casa habitación a diferentes horas del día llevando en una taza de té o algo para poder pasar el rato siempre atenta a ver su recuperación física, pero con la charla se daba cuenta que también estaba atenta su recuperación mental.

Ella la ojiazul tenía muchos detalles hacia su persona; Hasta en esos momentos a en que la doctora Kyla no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había necesitado a la sanadora hasta que lo había perdido esto.

Por la información que tenia de sus colegas, la docta Kya seguía la información de cómo estaban todas las cosas en la ciudad república. Como estaban sus pacientes, su evolución, su tratamiento.

Le sorprendía que ella escogiera en sus pensamientos si salir a encontrarse con la doctora Kya así aunque sea retomar en la decisión de quedarse en la ciudad República o ír a la nación del agua. Pero después del día de su retirada del ejercito ella se enfoco en su tarea. Tenía cosas que hacer cosas que terminar. Aun así su pensamiento seguía en que si no hubiera pasado lo de ese día, posiblemente no la había conocido. Sus pensamientos estaban muy confusos en esos momentos.

Aún así esos días que estuvo en recuperación con ese doctor le dio más claridad a sus pensamientos sobre lo que ha pasado sabía que tenía que tener su espacio después del ejército ya que la casa en la que estuvo todos estos años estaba dentro de los complejos del ejército. Así que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para tener su propia casa dentro de la ciudad república además de buscar un nuevo empleo.

Ya lo recordaba todo mucho más claro todo el tiempo que te pasó la claridad entre sus pensamientos ya no respondía tanto a los movimientos en la noche como antes solamente podía recordar aquí a apoyándola y es la calmaba.

Sabía que en el momento que ella se dio la orden para que pasarán a recoger o a ver qué había pasado con sus equipo debe haber llamado antes a la base para decir que había en regularidad aeio era lo que también le pesaba. Sin ejército hubiera sabido desde antes que sea un problema otras personas registrar la casa eso sería el protocolo que podría haber colocado de antes pero Llamar a pasado. Ya no podía corregirlo Pero lo que sí era prender de la experiencia.

Tenía que enfocarse en el presente.

Sentada en uno de los asientos del barco Kya intentaba concentrarse en la revista militar que tenía adelante, pero sus pensamientos volaban sin darse tregua, arrastrándola al hospital de la ciudad república. Ya hace 3 años al que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a ese pasado.

Le costó mucho trabajo convencer a sus superiores de que la dejaran marchar. Insistió en que les hacía falta en la Tribu agua doctores competentes ya que la anterior medica había muerto.

Trabajaba demasiadas horas, pero ayudar a su nación compensaba con creces todo lo que estaba realizando. Sintió un escalofrió al recordar el beso que le dio a la Generala Beifong, ella siempre que recordaba ese momento no podía moverse ni respirar.

Podía sentir a su alrededor la habitación que ella se encontraba con Beifong, si.. La Generala la hubiese mirado en ese instante, seguro que hubiera leído en su cara el deseo que sentía. Pero no dejo que eso pasara, ya que salió de la habitación antes de saber su reacción. Podía sentir que su sangre hervía ante el roce al tocar sus labios.

Siempre se había preocupado por sus pacientes. Pero con Lin, nunca le preocupo si lo que sentía estaba bien o mal, fluía de ella de forma natural. Al día siguiente de salir hacia la tribu agua fue el peor día de su vida. Alejándose de lo que más amaba, su carrera, su vida en la Ciudad Republica y más que todo alejarse de Lin Beifong sin darle ninguna explicación.

En ocasiones sentía por dentro celos del doctor que le tocara atender a La generala de división porque sabía que ella misma se había alejado. Por las noches las imágenes que creaba en su mente teniendo Lin roces con el doctor asignado la torturaban sin piedad. Arrastrándola a la soledad que la desesperaba y la dejaba siempre frustrada. Aquellos momentos se repetían a menudo durante el primer año.

Solo fue un día, un día…la pérdida de un ser amado hizo que todo se alejara de su mundo. La muerte repentina de su madre la dejo perpleja y sin capacidad de reacción. Solo encargarse de los asuntos de su madre era lo más sensato por hacer.

Solo unos cuantos años pudo sacar su dolor e intentar curar su herida.

Hasta después de ese tiempo pudo recordar a Lin, le trato poco tiempo, pero que siempre su cuerpo y alma hacia que la tratara con tanto cariño, había llenado una parte importante en su vida en los escasos momentos que había podido dedicarle en sus visitas rutinarias en el hospital. Solo Lin podía enseñarle esa sonrisa tierna que tenía, veía en sus ojos una amabilidad que escondía por la parte militar cuando alguien más entraba a su habitación.

Kya le contaba por las noches que Lin no podía dormir historias para ayudarla a dormir, siempre tratándola como una mujer adulta, no podía separar de la persona a paciente. Naturalmente Kya le mostraba a su modo su amor y su respeto.

Pero en los días que murió su madre, solo podía recordar el ajetreo para poner en regla los papeles, no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para seguir avanzando. La decisión que tomo y que cambio su vida por completo.

Dejar a Lin fue lo que realmente dejo su vida sin sentido. Durante mucho tiempo vivió con el dolor de su ausencia, con su recuerdo palpitante, con todos los sueños húmedos que había forjado en su imaginación y no había podido realizar con ella. De tal forma paso el tiempo que no fue capaz de relacionarse con nadie en la tribu Agua.

Volcó toda su frustración y rabia en algo constructivo sanar a su nación. Pronto como en la nación república fue admirada por los que la rodeaban. Se convirtió en la numero 1 por esos momentos se dedicó toda su energía a obtener el mayor rango en su nación en su carrera.

Su aire distante e inalcanzable aumentaba su atractivo, la rodeaban escasos amigos todos del mismo ramo.

Todas las imágenes de todo el pasado se mezclaban en su cabeza hasta que anunciaron que llevaban a puerto. Solo una cosa venía a su mente. Solo una cosa. Volvería a verla otra vez.

 **Continuara….**


	7. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 7**

 **Rencuentro**

El desembarco había sido anunciado hacia 15 minutos. Poco a poco los pasajeros aparecieron. Una pareja de novios embobados completamente impregnados de luna de miel, el típico hombre de negocios con traje gris y su maletón. Un grupo de estudiantes sumamente ruidosos y ahí estaba una mujer impresionante de piernas interminables y larga melena de castaño oscuro con gafas de sol. Posiblemente una modelo que pretendía pasar desapercibida pero no era el caso, Era Kya

Kya se quito las gafas de sol, descubriendo sus ojos azul claro, que revelaban todo un carácter, sonriendo ampliamente. Había vuelto.

De camino a su casa, miraba toda la ciudad Republica. No podía reconocer todas las cosas nuevas de la ciudad. Pago al taxi que la llevo hasta su casa y sacaron su maleta y las bolsas de compras para la cena. Antes de irse vivía en un ático en pleno centro de la ciudad, abrió con su propia llave.

El Atico reflejaba su carácter, de decoración de la tribu agua, pero exquisita, predominaba un estilo minimalista aunque seguía teniendo un ambiente acogedor.

En el amplio salón se divisaba una gran terraza en la cual se contemplaba toda la ciudad. La Habitación de Kya estaba en el piso de arriba. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina saco la compra de las bolsas, pensaba lo extraño que se sentía al regresar. Había pasado mucho tiempo, necesitaría acostumbrarse nuevamente a los cambios de la ciudad.

Kya dejo la maleta encina de su antigua cama. Realmente nada había cambiado, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado cuando se fue. Se cambió de ropa y permaneció unos segundos sentada en la cama y pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo. No podía dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en su interior. En la tribu agua, mientras se preparaba para el regreso, pensaba que podría dominar la situación. Ahora no estaba tan segura.

Fue a cambiarse la ropa formal por una ropa cómoda, una camiseta y unas mallas ajustadas, este lujo no se podía usar en la Ciudad Republica por el frio que todo el año tenían.

Se sirvió vino en una copa de cristal, movió con sus dedos a lo largo del cristal queriendo dar un sonido que abarcaba todo su hogar. Elevo la copa.

\- _¡Por el regreso!._ - **Kya dio un trago de su copa sin dejar de mirar la ciudad. –** _Mmm Está buenísimo este vino….-_ **Fijo la vista en un rincón de la cocina y dio otro sorbo a su copa. Había una foto en el refrigerador, mostraba a Lin Beifong al momento de salir de la corte. Su mirada reflejaba la fuerza que tenia de antaño al ser La Generala de División había vuelvo a encontrar una meta a seguir. Eso esperaba Kya. El cabello de Lin se había vuelto un poco mas canoso, pero no perdía sus buenos años en que la conoció, seguía tan hermosa como antes con sus hermosos ojos verdes.**

Al día siguiente caminaba por las calles de la Ciudad Republica. Deseaba reconocer lo mas pronto posible los cambios que habían surgido a través de los años. En un momento que veía por un aparador pudo divisar a Lin.

Abrió los ojos salió de la tienda. Rápidamente llego al ras de ella interponiéndose en su camino. Lin andaba concentrada en sus propias cosas que casi chocaba con quien se había cruzado en su camino. Hasta que escucho una voz. Tenía pensado regañarla por detenerla de esa forma.

 _-Hola Lin.-_

Una mujer se acababa de plantar adelante ante ella, era de las que obligaban al mundo entero a girarse a su paso.

 _-¿Kya?-_ **Se quedó con la boca abierta** _\- Has cambiado mucho. No te reconocí_.

Kya se quitó las gafas de sol, descubriendo sus ojos azules.

\- _En cambio tú no has cambiado nada… ¿No me darás un beso?-_ **acercándose lentamente a Lin**

\- _C Claro, acércate_.- **volvieron a encontrar sus miradas después de tantos años**.

Se abrazaron. Kya no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que afortunadamente Lin no había sentido.

\- _Me alegra volver a verte. ¿Qué tantas cosas has hecho en la Tribu Agua?-_ **Lin estaba completamente nerviosa.** ** _-_** _He comprado algo para cenar. ¿Me acompañas? ¿Sabes cocinar?_ \- **dijo Lin mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa.**

\- _Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de cosas que se hacer-_ **contestó Kya con la misma sonrisa. Había decidido usar todas sus armas ¿Por qué no lo haría?**

De camino a la casa de Lin, Kya la estuvo poniendo de su trabajo en la Tribu agua del Norte y lo estresante que había sido lidiar con la amenaza de una guerra entre tribus. Lin no podía creer la mujer decidida y segura de si misma que había conocido en antaño, ella era claro su doctora, muy profesional y siempre segura; pero a lo largo de estos años se le veía diferente. Quería conocerla más afondo, sentía que estaba soñando.

Metieron las compras a la casa de Lin.

\- _Voy a la cocina. Ponte cómoda.-_ **Entrando en la cocina y acomodando los víveres que había comprado. Pensaba en lo extraño que se sentia estar** **a solas con Kya. Ahora después de tantos años sentía que apenas la conocía.**

\- _Claro.-_ **Kya se quedó observando la casa de Lin**

La casa de Lin tenía elementos de la Nación de tierra. Todo muy bien ordenado como buena ex militar que era. Después de inspeccionar la sala.

\- ¿ _En qué te ayudo?-_ **se acercó Kya a la cocina** _._

\- _Coloca la mesa. Yo mientras preparare la salsa para la carne. Cortare unas verduras para que sean la guarnición ¿Qué te parece?-_ **Esperaba su contestación.**

\- _Muy bien-_ **Fue a uno de los muebles de la cocina y saco lo necesario para colocar la mesa**.- _No me has contado nada de ti en todos estos años. Sé que te va estupendamente por lo que anuncian los recortes de los periódicos Jefa Beifong. He leído todos los artículos_.

\- _¿Todos? No pensé que fueras una de mis fans-_ **dijo Lin un tanto incomoda**. **No sabía el por qué. Pero le costaba mucho sostener la mirada a Kya.**

\- _En la Tribu Agua siempre llegaban los reportes de todos los casos que has enfrentado Lin_ \- **Sonriendo mientras decía esto.-** _Eres un tipo de celebridad por allá_ **.** Platícame…

\- _La verdad, me hace sentir incomoda hablar de esos casos_.- **Interrumpió Lin**

\- _Pues no deberías-_ **Kya dejo puesto la mesa y se acercaba a donde estaba Lin mirándola directamente.-** _Es excelente lo que has hecho en la Ciudad Republica y lo sabes_.

\- _Me vas hacer sonrojar. Anda vamos a cenar_.- **Acomodo todo en la mesa** **e invito a Kya a sentarse en la misma. Le sirvió la comida y espero la reacción de ella al guiso que había** preparado.

\- _Hmmm esta buenísimo_ …- **dijo en tono juguetón**

Lin desvió la mirada y decidió ignorar lo que para ella era suposiciones infundadas de coqueteo.

\- _Por cierto, no me has contado nada de tu vida fuera del trabajo. Imagino que habrá alguien en la Tribu Agua esperándote._ - **Dijo Lin mientras probaba su comida.**

\- _Más o menos._ **Kya miro a un rincón en la cocina llevando a su boca otro pedazo de la carne.**

La contestación de Kya no fue mal intencionada pero en su corazón sintió un pulso de dolor. Solo respiro, esperando que la oji azul hablara más de ello.

\- _Espero que te trate bien_. **Dijo Lin bromeando, intentando relajar la tensión**. **Aunque por dentro sentía todavía ese dolor.**

\- _Lin eres una gran cocinera._ – **Sonriendo Kya**.

\- _Gracias,_ _Durante la rehabilitación tenía que aprender alimentarme, mas sanamente, ya no podía ir a las cocinas del ejercito por mi dotación diaria. Así que al comprar la casa tuve que aprender a cocinar. Le tome el gusto. Ahora con el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre para cocinar, solo en los días libres como hoy me doy el lujo de cocinar._ **– Mirando a Kya** \- ¿ _Cuándo te vuelves a ir?_ \- **Pregunto Lin con tristeza.**

\- _No lo sé. Pretendo estar aquí por un tiempo indefinido_ **.- Miro a Lin directamente** \- _Depende de lo pronto que me necesiten._

\- _Bueno, disfrutaremos de tu compañía al máximo, así que prepárate, que aquí no te dejaremos en paz en La Ciudad Republica.-_ **Decía con entusiasmo Lin.**

Cuando acabaron de cenar. Platicaron un buen rato. Al ver la hora Kya se levanta para retirarse.

\- _Tengo que regresar. Además supongo que nos volveremos a ver pronto. Luego te llamo y quedamos en vernos._ **–** **Kya tomo su bolsa para irse.**

Kya Beso rápidamente a Lin en el cachete. Esto puso los sentidos agudizados de Lin en marcha, hasta ahora cayo en cuenta por primera vez de su perfume sensual que le atravesó el cerebro como una flecha. ¿Que llevaba? Era un aroma muy familiar que no reconocía al 100%.

\- _Me ha encantado volver a verte después de tanto tiempo_ **-** **dijo Kya mirando a Lin lo mas serenamente que podía en esos momentos.**

\- _Supongo que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes un poco mas_ \- **Contesto Lin, en todo natural. Kya solo movía la cabeza de forma negativa.**

La acompaño hasta la puerta la entrada de la casa, anteriormente habían pedido un taxi, el cual ya estaba esperándola.

\- _Hasta mañana, entonces-_ **dijo Lin**

\- _Hasta mañana_ \- **dijo Kya**

Regreso al interior de la casa. Lin acomodo todo en la cocina, limpio todo para que mañana no le quitara el tiempo. Subió a su cuarto, se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa, se metió en las sabanas… pero no podía dormir. Por fin la había visto nuevamente después de tantos años, estaba hermosa. Muy sensual, más de lo que recordaba.

Kya al regresar a su casa, hizo todo automáticamente, llegando también a su cama, pensaba en los acontecimientos del día. Pero también pensaba por que no se había quedado más tiempo con Lin.

Ella pensaba en varias pláticas que había tenido con su madre, mucho antes de que ella falleciera.

 **Flash back**

Su madre estaba acomodada en el sillón cuando ella llego a la tribu agua.

\- _Bueno siéntate aquí conmigo y cuéntame_ \- **Movió la cobija que tenía en sus piernas para que su hija se acomodara.**

\- ¿ _Qué quieres que te cuente?-_ **Se quedó Kya sentada a su lado**

\- _Se perfectamente que esta no es una visita cualquiera. ¿Qué te pasa_?- **La miro directamente**.

\- _Por lo mucho que me entrene para ser hermética en mis sentimientos tu siempre sabes leer en mi interior. Das miedo madre…_ \- **Sonriendo las dos.**

\- _Solo soy tu madre y créeme que te conozco._

Kya tomo un sorbo de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor, que había agarrado de la mesa que tenían adelante de ellas.

\- _Un médico del hospital me ha pedido que me case con el.-_ **Miraba el contenido que tenía entre las manos.**

\- ¿Estas enamorada?- **Pregunto su madre.**

Kya tardo unos minutos en contestar.

\- _Es perfecto, alto, guapo, triunfador y me quiere, es de la misma tribu del agua. No creo que llegue a conocer a otro hombre como él_ \- **Suspiro**

\- _Yo no te he preguntado eso_.- **La mano de su madre se colocó en su pierna**.

Volvía a tomar el chocolate sintiendo como el calor se deslizaba por su garganta. Ella esperaba que le ayudara para poder soltar las palabras que tenía tanto tiempo en ella. Aparto su cabello de su rostro. Su expresión era sombría.

\- _Lo se. De todas formas, estar enamorada no es la premisa principal de que un matrimonio funcione-_

\- _No, pero es la base para empezar a intentarlo. Sin ello, no podrás sentirte feliz. No te engañes.-_ **su mano termino en la mejilla de su hija queriéndola consolar.**

\- _Mira, él y yo nos compenetramos bastante en el trabajo, nos hemos divertido juntos y nos damos el espacio que necesitamos ya que tenemos las mismas metas en común en nuestras carreras_. – **Miro a su madre.-** _Yo… yo creo que podría funcionar._

\- _Sabes hija mia, a veces creo que no te conozco. Esa objetividad con la que hablas de lo que podría ser tu matrimonio me da escalofríos._

\- _Mama, le tengo cariño. No es un mal sujeto. Es prepotente y orgulloso, si lo puedo comentar, pero esta muy enamorado de mi_.- **Intentaba convencerse ella misma mientras hablaba**.

\- _Entonces acabarías haciéndole mucho daño. En serio Kya, piénsalo bien_.- **Mirándola firmemente sus ojos reflejaban mucha preocupación.**

\- _No puedo pasar toda mi vida intentando encontrar el amor perfecto. El tiempo pasa muy deprisa. Te aseguro que he intentado enamorarme, pero no es cuestión de voluntad. No es tan fácil. –_ **Agacho la mirada.**

\- _No es fácil cuando ya lo estas-_ **dijo Firmemente su madre**.

\- ¿ _Qué quieres decir?-_ **Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente**.

\- _Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir. Todavía tienes a alguien en la cabeza_.- **Se acomodó en el sillón.**

\- _Déjame en paz. Estoy muy bien como estoy-_ **Se levantó abruptamente del sofá.**

\- ¿ _Por qué eres tan dura contigo misma?-_ **Katara se levantó agarrando a su hija.**

\- _¿Qué quieres de mí?-_ **Kya tenía un nudo en la garganta y hacia mucho esfuerzo por no llorar.**

\- _Que no te engañes por más tiempo. Lo que deseo siempre es que seas feliz, que no te limites tu misma_ **. – Abrazo a su hija. –** _Crees que no me di cuenta cuando te visitaba en el hospital militar? La forma que la ves y las atenciones que tienes con ella lo cual jamás habías hecho con ningún otro paciente? ¿Crees que es fácil para mi verte sufrir así?_

\- _¡No sigas, por favor_ **!.- Tenía los ojos inundados por las lágrimas.**

\- _Kya, lo se, no necesitas ocúltarlo no de mi, ni de nadie.-_ **Le ayudo a que se sentara nuevamente en el sillón.**

Kya tomo lo que faltaba el chocolate. Dándose tiempo para tranquilizarse y poder hablar. Respiro despacio _._

\- _Te juro que he intentado quitarme de la cabeza por todos los medios posibles. El código de Medico paciente, pero cuando la veo…-_ **Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos** _._

Katara abrazo a su hija mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

\- _Es imposible. Ni siquiera-_ **Kya volvía a tomar aire-** _Aunque no lo creas, nunca antes he estado con una mujer no me habían atraído nunca las mujeres pero… pero ella es diferente.-_ **suspiro** _..- De todas formas, Lin ni se lo plantea. Solo me ve como su doctora, me necesita para que la apoye en este tiempo que se está recuperando, solo eso. –_ **Dijo con amargura** _._

Volvió a llenar de chocolate se tomó su tiempo para tomar el líquido para continuar.

\- _Verla tan desolada, perdida en sus pesadillas, su dolor, su frustración, sus ataques de ansiedad._ – **Miraba a la chimenea**.- _Yo solo soy una más de sus doctoras.- Me moría siempre que me dedicaba una sonrisa o una mirada, aun con esa mirada de tristeza de dolor en su corazón_.-

\- _No sé qué decirte_ \- **Katara le acaricio el cabello suavemente** \- _No sabes que gusto ella tiene en su vida personal_. **– Kya la miro** – _Hija, no podrás ser feliz nunca si no lo superas. Debes intentarlo. Haz lo que debas pero debes ser feliz_.

\- _No sé qué hacer. Pedí unos días mencionando al hospital que estaba enferma. Además está el. No sabría que decirle.-_ **Tomo un sorbo del chocolate** **líquido** _._

\- _No adelantes acontecimientos, Kya_ \- **Katara cruzo sus brazos.-** _Necesitas saber la opinión de Lin cuando ella este recuperada._

\- _¿Tu crees?-_ **Kya sonrió amargamente** _\- Podría durar años la rehabilitación de Lin._

Paso algo similar con tu padre. Por eso te entiendo perfectamente, aunque no deseo para ti tanto tiempo de espera, deseo que seas feliz. Kya Abrazo a su madre.

\- _Lo que debes hacer ahora es descansar. Ademas que hemos bebido mucho chocolate esta noche. Quizás mañana veas las cosas mas claras. Anda, vamos a dormir._

\- _No sabes la falta que me hacia hablar contigo.-_ **Katara beso a su hija en la frente** \- _Te quiero Mamá._

\- _Y yo a ti.-_ **Levantándose-** _Anda, acuéstate en la cama y ya no pienses. Mañana será otro día._

\- _Madre te extraño tanto_ \- **Entre las sabanas Kya sollozaba hasta quedarse completamente dormida.**

La única persona que fue tras ella a la Tribu agua de ese doctor; el cual la acompaño todo el tiempo que estuvo en la Tribu Agua.

El doctor la esperaba pacientemente mientras ella aceptaba ser su esposa.

 **Continuará….**


	8. Investigación en Zaofu

**Capítulo 8**

 **Investigación en Zaofu**

 _-Señora? Soy la Capitana Beifong de la Brigada de la Policía de la Ciudad República-_ **Hizo una pausa y pensó la forma de dar el informe por vía telefónica-** _Su Esposo está bien_ **.**

 **-** _Él está vivo_ **?- Hablo con apremio la Señora al otro lado del teléfono**

 **-** _Si, Señora, muy vivo. El ha estado trabajando como en las construcciones de Zaofu, bajo otro nombre_ **.**

 **-** _Él siempre trabajaba en la construcción_ **.**

 _\- Si, Señora, así es como dimos con él. Acabo de enviarle la documentación correspondiente, con copia de todo lo que ha sido la_ _investigación_ **\- Se acomodó el auricular-** _Se incluyen fotografías, todo esto llegara_ _al medio día. Pasare la información al departamento policiaco de la ciudad de Zaofu y podrán agarrarlo_ **.**

 **-** _La policía creyó antes de que lo habían encontrado una vez… pero cuando fueron a detenerlo se había ido._ **\- dijo con tristeza la mujer.**

 **-** _Bueno, créame, estará en el lugar esta vez.-_ **La capitana se inclinó en la silla. En el tiempo que había estado en la fuerza policial después de la milicia, había visto algunos verdaderos soquetes; el esposo estaba a la altura de esa categoría. –** _Uno de los nuestros va a dialogar con él esta noche._

Cualquiera que fingiera su propia muerte a fin de deshacerse de una esposa y sus hijos, para no pagar una pensión alimenticia. Creo que el esposo decidirá quedarse justo donde está.

Podía escucharse todo el barullo en el local, podía observarse entre tanto humo las pequeñas mesas solo para ser útiles, sumamente incomodas para quedarse mucho tiempo sentado. La cerveza no era de la mejor calidad pero si tenía sus precios sumamente elevados, las bebidas sumamente abarrotadas de hielo; lo que contenía el menú eran varios platillos llenos de grasas saturadas, carbohidratos, las botanas rebosadas de sal. De esta forma los clientes seguirían pidiendo tragos a lo largo de la noche.

Todo el personal era joven, atractivo pero ante todo intercambiable para que no tuvieran privilegios a partir de un tiempo determinado los liquidaban. La clientela podía entrar todo tipo de personas, no era exclusiva de la edad, pero eso sí, el anonimato era una de las normas que tenía el establecimiento. El Bar de Zaofu el más importante de la ciudad, abrían solamente los Viernes.

Se detuvo antes de entrar por las puertas del bar, observo a lo largo de la calle a todas las personas, con ojos inquisidores. Tanto olor a cuerpos juntos, el sonido de los latidos martillando al ritmo de la música que brotaba por toda la potencia que le daban a los altavoces del lugar, tantas vidas en un pequeño espacio. Por un momento, hizo que despertara el hambre de cazador amenazando con abrir esa posibilidad esa noche. Pero la Obligación le contuvo por el momento…. Mucho más que la fuerza de voluntad. Alrededor de su existencia nunca había visto a tantas personas esforzándose para pasarlo bien. Presa fácil se decía para sus adentros.

Este era la clase de lugar que nadie de su estirpe querría entrar si fueran tiempos normales; pero esta noche en particular, especialmente esta noche, estaba de cacería, la presa que había encontrado estaba metida dentro de todo ese gentío. Mientras se adentraba, la gente se movía alejándose, posiblemente por mero instintito del peligro que estaba a su alrededor, preferían irse como corderos sin ver exactamente donde estaba el peligro. Aun así, no dejaban de hablarse entre sí para intentar quitarse el miedo mientras caminaba entre ellos.

\- _Quien crees que es_ …- **Desapareció la persona entre la multitud, solo podía oírse un poco de la plática entre los que estaban cerca.**

\- _…_ _Te digo que dejes de meterte en otros asuntos_ \- **moviéndose a la salida.-** _Vámonos ya._

Suspiro para sí, muchas cosas nunca cambiaran a lo largo de los siglos. Fue a sentarse en la barra. Los anteriores ocupantes se habían alejado al momento que sintieron su presencia. Hizo una señal para que se le atendiera.

A su izquierda pudo divisar una mujer atractiva y joven de cabello rubio, le alzaba la mano con su copa en una evidente invitación. La mirada bajo de los ojos de la mujer hasta el pulso que latía en su garganta, recorriendo involuntariamente la vena la cual desaparecía lamentablemente con la ropa que traía la joven. Sin decir palabra alguna rechazo la oferta. La mujer se dio cuenta de la negativa, solo se le vio suspirar y girar al otro lado, para ver si encontraba presas más receptivas a pasar un buen tiempo en su compañía. Sonrió, parecía que no era la única persona en cazar esta noche. Que encantador.

A la derecha, podía ver una espalda ancha, el traje que portaba estaba desgastado, su cabello estaba desarreglado. Alargo la mano y dio pequeños golpes en el hombre. El volvió a ver quién le había tocado pero al no reconocer a la persona, le miro con desdén. Intento volver a su posición inicial pero había caído en la mirada de esa persona.

Su mirada fue hipnotizante, solo con mirarlo fijamente hizo que se adentrara al abismo que tenía ese par de ojos verdes, mucho más oscuros de lo que dicho color deberían ser, mucho más profundos de lo que pueden ser unos ojos humanos.

 _-Tenemos que hablar-_ **El sujeto no podía dejar de ver esos ojos verdes, su voz era melodiosa, como un canto delicado, susurrante-** De hecho insisto que sería mejor que viniera conmigo. **– Podía verse una fina capa de sudor que bajo del hombre-** _Este lugar…. Tiene mucha gente… para lo que tengo pensado_ \- **Los caninos se mostraron ligeramente alargados al abrir los labios carmesí intentando simular una sonrisa.**

El bar podía sentirse mucho más pequeño de lo que era. El hombre se paró al mismo tiempo que su acompañante. Siguiéndole por todo el camino subiendo por unas escaleras del mismo edificio. Parecía que nadie quería acercarse, los mismos de la vigilancia del bar se alejaban dejándole el paso libre. Llegaron a una puerta y los dos entraron por ella. El cambio de ambiente podía sentirse en la piel. Haciendo que el hombre reaccionara por momentos.

\- _¿Y?_ – **El hombre con fastidio evidente estaba solapando en retirarse inmediatamente si no escuchaba nada de la persona que estaba con él. Habían ido a la azotea del bar.**

Se quedó mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad, en realidad estaba observando a la mujer que había intentado coquetearle.

 _\- Y ¿Qué?_ **–** **Siguió diciendo ese hombre insistente.**

 _\- Deja ese rollo,_ **\- mirándolo con mucho fastidio.**

Se acercó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, agarrándolo de su traje tan fácilmente, sacándolo de balance para dejarlo en una mala posición entre el muro de la azotea y el vacío de la calle. El hombre le vio con cara de terror. Intento zafarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. Parecía un muñeco de trapo comparado con la fuerza que tenía su atacante.

Adoraba observar como las emociones cambiaban por momentos en el rostro de la presa. El momento que no saben que pasara, mucho menos que sean sus últimos momentos en esta existencia.

\- _¿Qué paso con el hombre? ¿Lo has persuadido para que se quede donde esta?, ¿Hasta que llegue la policía?-_ **decía la Capitana Beifong desde el teléfono del Hotel de Zaofu.**

\- _No-_ **Solo escucho del otro lado un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Sabía que su capitana no estaría nada contenta. El tema no era fácil de tratar más cuando implicaba asuntos delicados.-** _Necesito que se traslade al Bar de Zaofu Capitana Beifong, necesitas verlo por ti misma_ **.** _No puedo explicarlo por teléfono, hay mucha gente alrededor._

\- _Inmediatamente salgo_ **\- Los dos colgaron. La Capitana se volvió, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, frunció el entrecejo en lo que era una desaprobación. Solo era retenerlo hasta que llegara la orden de traslado a la Ciudad Republica. Vigilancia y captura.**

Salió del Hotel para adentrarse en las calles de la Ciudad de Zaofu. Ya que era de noche pudo llegar lo rápidamente al lugar. Estaba acordonado por la policía de la ciudad.

De reojo pudo ver a lo largo de un oscuro callejón un cuerpo ya semi oculto. _¿Qué rayos había pasado?_

\- _Que paso aquí?_ – **Dirigiéndose a Lu uno de los detectives que había dejado a cargo con la operación**

\- _Capitana Beifong, cuando llegamos al lugar vimos que ya estaba acordonado por la policía, por lo que relataron los civiles, solo pudieron escuchar el golpe en el pavimento. Un par de chicos hallaron su cuerpo detrás del bar, aunque algunos decían que lo habían visto en la barra tomando tranquilamente_ **\- El miraba su libreta de apuntes.**

\- _¿Verificaron su identidad?-_ **No podía ser cierto. Se acercó al cuerpo, no podía tocarlo hasta que todas las pruebas fueran aseguradas, esto lo sabía muy bien. No era su jurisdicción, tenía que esperar que la misma policía de la ciudad de Zaofu le mandara la información por los canales adecuados.**

\- _Por la constancia, del tiempo, el lugar y las declaraciones de los testigos, así es, pero es pertinente esperar a que se hagan las pruebas pertinentes para comprobar su identidad_ **. – Lu Miro a su superiora, esperando sus órdenes.-**

\- _Muy bien, entonces que así sea._ **–** **Solo pudo suspirar-** _Regresare a la Ciudad República, sabes que hacer._

Esta noche necesitaba convencer a un hombre sin escrúpulos, para que se entregara a la policía, necesitaba un buen escarmiento después de lo que hizo pasar a su esposa e hijos, solo se necesitaba que se quedara en el sitio hasta que llegara la policía. Una cosa era abandonar sus responsabilidades, pero hace falta ser esa clase de desgraciado, dando a entender a todo el mundo que está muerto. Llevaron el luto por ese hombre, lloraron por él. Y este sujeto ahora tirado en el piso de cemento, construía una nueva vida, sin compromisos, mientras su familia llevaba flores a su tumba cada fin de semana, una tumba vacía. Si no hubiera visto la esposa en segundo plano en las noticias internacionales, no hubieran sabido nunca que seguía con vida. Les debía mucho, tenía que haber sido llevado a la justicia de la ciudad por sus delitos. ¿Pero ahora?

Tendría que regresar a la Ciudad Republica con un cadáver, en vez de un hombre que debió ser juzgado; De esta forma trabajara dándoles un patrimonio a sus hijos. Este día no podía ser peor.

Le llamo la atención la poca sangre en el lugar, por la caída y el impacto, un charco por lo menos, al tiempo que el cuerpo ha estado esperando para que lo transladaran, pero la falta de este... Necesitaba toda la información y solo los expertos podrían darle más respuestas, ahora solo era esperar. Por un momento alzo la vista para despejar su mente, solo en esos momentos en lo alto de uno de los edificios solo podía verse una figura a lo lejos mirando toda la escena. En el cambio de luces, se mezclaba hasta el punto que la oscuridad ya no podía distinguirse la silueta, dejando solo un vacío en donde, por instantes, podría jurar que había visto una figura humana. Solo había sido un momento.

La noche estaba silenciosa, todo ser estaba durmiendo o eso se intentaba, toda la tranquilidad se fue cuando por medio del teléfono la despertaran, ya fuera la mala decisión de alguien, sea urgente o posiblemente de otra nación, caerían cabezas. Había llegado casi en la madrugada de Zaofu. Después de unos días Para reportarle al Sargento y luego a la familia del hombre fallecido. Nuevamente tendrían un velorio solo que ahora ya con el cuerpo presente. Que desastre fueron esas horas.

\- _Cuatro de la mañana, no puede ser_.- **Enfurecida Lin al ver la hora antes de agarrar el teléfono y acercarlo a ella.-** ¿ _Quieres morir?-_ **Sentencio a la persona que había interrumpido su sueño.**

El teléfono se había quedado sin contestación, solo podía escucharse el ruido del ambiente. La ciudad, ¿Seguía concurrida a esa hora de la mañana?

\- _Habla-_ **Ordenó la capitana**.-

\- _Necesita venir a esta dirección Capitana_. – **Dijo inseguro el hombre al teléfono**.- _Tenzin pidió directamente que se le informara._

Colgó sumamente molesta el teléfono. Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño. Desde la última vez que vio a Kya, había pasado ¿uno o dos meses? ¿ _Por qué seguía haciéndose eso?._ Responder llamados a horas que no le correspondían a ella. Miraba con atención la cicatriz en el espejo como la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, solo pudo suspirar.

\- _No importa_ \- **Empezó arreglarse.**

Al abrir la puerta sus músculos se tensaron a lo largo de su espalda para llegar al cuello, podía sentir el cambio el temperatura. Conteniendo el aliento, empezó a descartar los ruidos del medio ambiente.

Sintió un leve cambio, su instinto le decía que debía tener cuidado, la calle se escuchaba sumamente silenciosa, como si los ruidos de la noche no quisieran ser escuchados. Un horrible rechinar y quebrar empezó a interrumpir ese horroroso silencio pero sin ninguna mejora, solo dejaba una fuerte tensión en los músculos de la Capitana Beifong.

\- _Quebrantare tus huesos, uno por uno. Los hare polvo_ \- **Escuchaba atentamente**.

Saco de su chamarra, una correa en el cual enrollo en sus muñecas, era un arma simple pero efectiva para lo que estuviera cerca de ella. Lo mas sensato seria regresar a la casa y llamar refuerzos, pero no sabía cuántos estaban alrededor y meterse a su casa podría ser peligroso, ya que la dejaría aislada. Además estaba muy tensa, necesitaba descargar la frustración de esos días.

\- Estoy muy cansada de toda esta tontería- **Se colocó a la defensiva**.- _A las 4 am. Genial los vecinos les encantara el ruido_ -

Se deslizo por la zona, se abrió camino a una zona más o menos despoblada, con los sentidos alerta. Durante estos años había comenzado a creer que el despertarse a esta hora siempre le causaba estos enfrentamientos de parte de perdedores que no afrontaban las consecuencias de sus actos. El oído y el olfato estaban acoplándose a esta hora de la mañana. Las calles no estaban completamente a oscuras, ya que la iluminación de las lámparas ayudaba, no sabía si era por la edad, su visión nocturna ya no era la mejor.

Al Momento se detuvo, ladeo la cabeza para poder escuchar mejor, en ello pudo sentir el olor de un perfume barato.

Varios sujetos se acercaron a ella, con las amenazas de quererle hacer daño por meterse en sus asuntos. Lin Beifong sinceramente no tenía paciencia con estos sujetos. Al momento que ellos empezaron atacarla ella se defendió hasta el punto de dejarlos todos tirados mordiendo polvo. Aun si había pasado años de su entrenamiento militar, siempre entrenaba. Sus facultades en las artes de autodefensa no estaban nada oxidadas.

Llamo a la policía para que se hiciera cargo, mientras ella monto en su vehículo para dirigirse a la dirección acordada.

Paso por las calles de la ciudad, podía ver el cambio en el oleaje, la paz que en momentos estaba la ciudad republica aunque sabia que en varias zonas no siempre seria así. Llego a la dirección de los puertos. Estaciono el coche y camino hasta encontrarse mas adelante con una persona que miraba el mismo paisaje que la acompaño en su trayecto. Al momento que el sujeto escucho las pisadas dio una mirada a quien se acercaba. Mostrando mas de su fisionomía de un hombre adulto, calvo pero con una barba de candado. Era Tenzin.

Tenzin la miro entornando los ojos desde la escena

\- _¿Un difícil despertar?-_ **viendo su semblante lleno de polvo**.

Refunfuño quitándose la chamarra, colocándolo en uno de sus hombros.

\- _En realidad no ¿Por qué?-_ **Dijo divertida Lin, la pelea le ayudo a despertarse y entrar en calor.**

\- _Las bolsas debajo de tus ojos parecen un conjunto de hematomas por golpes directos a tu rostro-_ **Tenzin Se movió y se estiro un poco. –** _Necesitas descansar mas, al pasar los años no nos recuperamos tan rápido. Necesitas dormir mas._

\- _Claramente eso estaba haciendo hasta que uno de tu equipo me llamo para encontrarme contigo-_ **Cruzó hasta donde él estaba.-** _Sabes que llegue hace pocas horas de Zaofu de un asunto policíaco, Tenzin ¿Cuál es la urgencia?._

\- _Si el cual, fue un rotundo fracaso por lo que escuche, el sospechoso murió, la familia tenía la esperanza de recuperar a su familiar o la pensión que les correspondía_ \- **Mirándola seriamente.-** _Sinceramente hay cosas que no cuadran la investigación_. _¿Has podido leer el reporte?_

\- _Así es, lo he podido leer, falta de sangre en el cuerpo, resequedad en la piel-_ **Intentaba observar la escena del crimen pero parecía que no había nada alrededor-** _Estoy demasiada cansada para estas cosas Tenzin. ¿por qué me has llamado si no hay una escena del crimen en proceso?_

\- _No te enojes Lin.-_ **La miro y realmente ella no estaba bromeando se iría en pocos minutos si él no decía nada en concreto-** _Te llame, por el asunto de tu salida de la Milicia, recordaras todos los detalles de esa situación -_ **Lin lo miro furia, eso jamás se le olvidaría, aunque había pedazos que todavía no recordara, todo el suceso estaba dentro de ella, día tras día, y él sabía que tenía que vivir con ello.-**

\- _Si lo recuerdo.-_ **Encogió los hombros para que no la viera afectada, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario** _. – ¿Que tiene que ver para que me despertaras después de un largo viaje?-_ **Ya se estaba cansando** _\- Me has llamado para ver si recuerdo algo más que ayude a terminar la investigación? Estas perdiendo tu tiempo…_

 _Capitana, tenemos otro caso igual de lo que paso ese día.-_ **Acercándole un expediente clasificado de la Milicia-** _Ahora en un bar de_ Bai Xu. _Vimos conforme al expediente de Zaofu puede ser que esté relacionado también ese caso_.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
